The Merchant's Journey
by Enderdeath731
Summary: No one ever knew. How could they? Champwan had kept his secret well hidden. A promise has haunted him, reminding him that every day could be his last. Champwan can't keep living like this - not knowing if he's even alive. Fifth in the Mianite Collection
1. Secret

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new story! This chapter has 1,082 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

The Merchant's Journey

Though Champwan had to admit that it wasn't his first time trading for a horse, he had to admit it was still very hard.

Tom had found a chestnut stallion when he was out in the desert the other day and had offered to sell the horse to Champwan. Champwan had been most enthusiastic about getting his own horse and was willing to trade almost anything for the stallion.

And a good thing too, because the stallion was so feisty, Tom wanted a high price for him.

"Twelve gold ingots and five diamonds then," Champwan huffed in mild annoyance.

"Twelve gold ingots and seven diamonds," Tom said firmly. The coppery-gold stallion reared, shaking his head to try and free himself from the lead firmly held in Tom's grasp. Tom tightened his grip on the rope, smirking slightly as Champwan sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Twelve gold ingots and seven diamonds it is," Champwan counted out the gems and handed them to Tom, who in turn, handed the stallion's reigns over to Champwan. The stallion whinnied angrily, striking out at Champwan with his front hooves, but Champwan dodged the stallion's attack.

"Thank you," Champwan dipped his head, tugging forcefully on the stallion's reigns as he reared again.

"He's a devil," Tom warned. "Nearly took my head off a couple of times."

"_Now_ you tell me," Champwan gritted his teeth. "Well, thanks anyway." Champwan began walking the stallion home – well, more like dragging the rage-filled chestnut stallion.

"Just like a big furious bundle of dynamite," Champwan murmured. The stallion whinnied again, and then quieted down.

"Oh, is that your name now?" Champwan turned around and stared at copper-coloured stallion. The stallion's bright amber eyes watched Champwan's every movement with a tense curiosity.

"Dynamite it is then," Champwan started walking again, and this time, Dynamite followed willingly, as if he were tamed by having a name. Champwan rolled his eyes and set his sights on his home, just past his fortress. He had already built a stable into the mountain next to his house and he led Dynamite over to it, opening the gates and leading the stallion in.

Straw was spread over the floor, covering it completely. Large bales of hay were stacked in one corner, and in the opposite corner, there was a trough filled with water. Dynamite nickered and his ears pricked up with excitement. Champwan smiled, taking the lead off of the copper stallion and stroking his rusty golden mane.

Dynamite pawed at the floor, stretching his neck down in a steep arch to nose at some of the straw. Champwan smiled again and exited the stable, leaving Dynamite to get used to his new home.

Champwan walked inside of his own house, breathing in the sweet smell of baking bread. He didn't know why, but warm bread was always his favourite scent. It made him happy, so he always left some yeast dough to bake in the furnace whenever he went anywhere.

His friends laughed at his silly habit, but Champwan would shrug and smile, then offer them some of the bread.

They never refused the golden-brown treat.

Champwan walked over to the furnace, which had burned out all the fuel but was still quite warm. He reached into the baking part of the furnace, extracting the newly-baked bread and setting it on the counter to cool.

He then slowly paced over to the cabinet, opening the birch door and taking out a jar of honey, which he then went back over and lightly spread it over the bread. As the bread cooled, the honey would form into a light crust, making the bread softer and sweeter.

Champwan left the bread cooling and walked down to his basement, collapsing on the couch. He turned the TV on, watching as the moving pictures cast a dim glow across the room.

He wished life could always be like this; relaxing and carefree.

But of course, it couldn't.

XxX

"Champwan," Champwan lifted his head, blinking sleep out of his eyes. The person who had spoken was standing in front of him, his dark brown eyes troubled.

"Dec?" Champwan murmured, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here? Did you need something?"

"I guess so… it's just that -" Dec cut himself off, his gaze traveling down to the floor. Champwan quickly stood up off the couch where he had fallen asleep, almost instantly wrapping his arm around Dec's shoulders.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Champwan pressed.

"It's my dog – he's been ill for a few days now, and it's only gotten worse. And I don't know what kind of medical treatment to give," Dec sighed. "I was hoping you could help."

"Of course," Champwan soothed. He led Dec upstairs and began rummaging around in one of his chests. "What symptoms has Tanul been showing?"

"He's been very listless and hasn't been eating much either," Dec murmured. "He also appears to be coughing a lot."

Champwan sighed in relief. "It sounds like he just has dog flu. Don't worry, Dec. There's a good chance that he'll be back to normal in a couple of weeks. Just give Tanul some of this medicine twice daily and come to me if it gets any worse." Champwan handed Dec a small jar that was filled with a pale green powder.

"Thanks," Dec smiled.

"Glad to help," Champwan responded. He walked outside his house with Dec, and then paused on the patio. Dec followed Champwan's gaze to where Sonja and Tucker were strolling along, hand in hand. Even from far away, their laughter could still be heard.

"You know, Champwan, I'm sure it won't be long before you find a girl of your own," Champwan tensed when Dec spoke, his face visibly paling.

"Yeah, of course," Champwan turned his face away from Dec so the priest wouldn't see the terror in his eyes.

"Well, I'd best be on my way," Dec said, cheerfully oblivious to Champwan's sudden mood change. He casually strolled off back towards his house, the jar clasped firmly in his hands. Champwan darted inside his own house, closing and locking the door behind him.

He slumped down to the floor, his hands pressed to the side of his head. He stared blankly at nothing, nervously tensing up. Dec didn't realize that what he said was basically stating Champwan's death sentence. Because long ago, he had been cursed.

And the day Champwan fell in love with a girl… would be the day he died.

**Yay! A story about Champwan! And stick around because things are gonna get interesting! ;)**

**Random Observation: Who else agrees that Champwan has one of the coolest animated intros ever?! If you haven't seen it, it is so amazing!**


	2. Memories

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,128 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 2

_Champwan never knew if he had any parents._

_Either they were dead or they had left when he was very young. No matter the reason, the only life he had ever remembered was house-hopping; finding a family that was kind enough to take him in for a while, then leaving before he could grow attached to anyone._

_He had just left the residence of a kind old lady who he had been living with for a few months. Champwan hated to leave, but he knew he had to. By now, it was a natural way of life for him and he was only thirteen._

_He looked up, staring at the road ahead of him that wound its way into darkness. Maybe leaving at sunset wasn't the best idea, but it was the best way to go undetected._

_Still, Champwan was scared. He was alone, and it was too late to turn back. He had no choice except to go forward._

_So forward Champwan went._

_Eventually, the darkness completely shrouded everything, forcing Champwan to squint. Every step forwards was taken cautiously for fear of tripping on a jagged rock or worse. The moonless night was silent and there wasn't even any breeze to rustle the long grass on the side of the path._

_Champwan jumped when he stepped on a twig, sending a loud cracking sound echoing through the night. Panting quickly and heart pounding, Champwan stared around with wide eyes. But the grassy fields on either side of the path were still and silent._

_Champwan took a deep breath, mentally cursing himself for being so jumpy. He started walking again, though this time he went considerably quicker, stumbling over small hills and hollows in his way._

_Champwan blinked, stopping dead. Something was glowing up ahead. It was too dim to be lights of a city or village, yet there were two, meaning it wasn't a campfire._

_And were they – eyes?_

_Yes, they were glowing, dark red eyes, with a thin black slit for pupils. Champwan blinked again, and slowly, the eyes blinked too._

_"Hello?" Champwan called softly._

_"Hello," A voice echoed back, silky smooth._

_"Who are you?" Champwan asked. The eyes blinked again._

_"More importantly, who are you?" The voice sounded curious._

_"My name is Champwan," Champwan responded. "I won't hurt you."_

_"To be honest, I think you should be more in fear of me hurting you, not vice versa," The voice chuckled. "Perhaps some light should make what I mean more clear?"_

_A fire suddenly sprang to life in front of Champwan, who had to jump back quickly to avoid getting burnt. He blinked several times to get used to the sudden light and when he looked for the eyes again, he saw the owner of the eyes crouching on the opposite side of the fire._

_It was a demon, no doubt about that. Its skin was a dark red, almost the colour of dried blood. It had long, curved, black claws and dark leathery wings. It was almost humanoid, but had elfish features. Its ears were pointed and its face was narrow. It had small ivory horns and black markings around its glowing eyes._

_It was absolutely terrifying._

_"I am Viisdul," The demon said. "And I am the guardian of the night. I let no mortal lay eyes upon me and survive. You, Champwan, are no exception."_

_Champwan suddenly felt the world come to a shuddering halt. "So – you're going to kill me?" Champwan stuttered._

_Viisdul rolled his eyes. "Of course. That is what I just said. Unless you'd want to make a deal, but there would be a very high price."_

_"I'll do it," Champwan didn't feel as if he was consciously speaking. "I'll make any deal you're willing to offer."_

_Viisdul smiled, showing sharp, pointed fangs. "Very well. Your day of death shall be postponed… to the day you fall in love with a woman. True love, not the love of friendship. And then – your life shall end."_

_Champwan suddenly felt a cold grip on his heart when Viisdul said that and he gasped, hand going to his chest._

_"The deal has been made. The promise has been sealed," Viisdul whispered. "And you are bound to it for life."_

_And with that, Viisdul vanished into thin air, taking the fire with him._

XxX

Champwan jolted awake from his dream, breathing quickly. That very moment had plagued him for weeks upon end now.

The moment where he had made a deal with a devil.

Champwan, trembling gently, sat up in bed. It was still nighttime, and Champwan lay back down, but did not close his eyes. He didn't think he could sleep, not with his dream still fresh in his mind.

Champwan blinked slowly, rolling onto his side. No matter how hard he tried to forget about the demon and the promise, it was always there, at the back of his mind. It reminded him that every day could be his last.

There was no way to escape it. A promise could not be taken back.

Champwan sighed, getting up out of bed. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Not when he knew he would have the dream again.

When was the last time he had slept anyway? Each day, he woke up feeling more tired than when he climbed into bed. The memory was keeping Champwan from a night's rest, practically killing him.

Champwan made his way downstairs, feet soft against the wooden boards. He opened the door, cool night air rushing in. He took a deep breath, padding over to the stable, the dewy grass glistening in the moonlight.

Dynamite whinnied as Champwan got close, revealing that the horse hadn't been asleep either. Champwan smiled and walked into the stable, rubbing Dynamite's nose.

"Are you up for a journey, Dynamite?" Champwan whispered. Dynamite nickered as if to agree, nudging Champwan's shoulder. "Well then, it looks like you're going to get one. I can't stay here any longer."

Champwan threw a saddle over Dynamite's back, barely taking into consideration that he had never ridden his own horse. Dynamite snorted slightly at the weight of the saddle but remained still when Champwan mounted him.

Champwan blinked, getting a sudden wave of dizziness. Dynamite was a large horse, meaning that Champwan was pretty high up off the ground.

Getting over his nausea, Champwan dug his heels slightly into Dynamite's sides, letting the horse fall into a steady walk. The calm swaying motion almost immediately helped quell Champwan's nervousness of what he was about to do, but Dynamite's pace quickened. Champwan grasped the stallion's mane tightly as Dynamite broke into a gallop.

And just like that, they were gone, racing off into a desert and away from all known civilization.

**And we have the classic running away from everything the character has ever known! I'm starting to think that theme is getting a little bit boring now.**

**Random Observation: I done goofed... In TPD, I made the mistake of thinking that 15+9=21. (Well obviously I was wrong. 10+9=21, duhhhhh!) But Dec is actually supposed to be 21 in this setting. My bad.  
><strong>

**TheAmazingQwerty: You got that right! But only one person besides me knows the answer to that question... and that person is going to be very upset with me!  
><strong>

**RusYRP: Oh, don't you worry! I'll make sure to crash that soul car into a wall of feels!**

**DiamondScribe: Aw, thanks! That means so much to me!**

**IaniteTC: And I'm glad to have you back!**


	3. Stranger

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,326 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 3

Champwan sighed, leaning back against the trunk of a dark oak tree. He had ridden Dynamite through the night and the desert that bordered the known lands of Mianite was far behind them. Dynamite was drinking some water from a nearby spring, and Champwan was relaxing after the long ride.

True, he may not know where he was going, but he couldn't stay with his friends any longer. He couldn't bear to hide his secret any longer, not even being able to tell Dec.

The worst part was, no one had ever suspected there was anything different about Champwan. In their eyes, he was just the priest's slave and best friend. Nothing more than that. Not what he really was – a nineteen year-old with a deadly promise hanging over his head, haunting him for the rest of his life.

However long his life may end up being.

Champwan grunted, forcing himself to stand up off the ground. Dynamite lifted his head and whinnied, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"Are you ready to ride again, boy?" Champwan murmured. Dynamite tossed his head, his long silky mane trailing down his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes."

Champwan mounted Dynamite, and nudged the stallion's sides to get him moving into a steady walk. The landscape ahead was nothing but hilly grasslands, easy to ride through. The sky was clear and blue, dotted with fluffy white clouds. It was the perfect day for riding, and since they were far enough away that Champwan was sure it would be near impossible for his friends to find him, they could enjoy the beauty of the scenery and relax.

Champwan narrowed his eyes when he saw a distant shape on the horizon. He had no idea if it was one of his friends, but he turned away, not wanting to meet whoever it was. He didn't know if it was a mob or an animal or a person, but Champwan liked being alone.

He liked the silence.

He liked being carefree.

Champwan rode on for a while, never letting Dynamite go faster than a quick trot. His horse suddenly came to a halt, his nostrils quivering as he sniffed the air.

Champwan, now tense and alert for any sign of danger, looked around. He saw the distant shape from before, only this time, it was not so distant. It was coming closer and soon it became clear that it was a horse and rider. The rider wasn't anybody Champwan recognized, but he spurred Dynamite into action. Dynamite took off across the fields in full gallop, pursued by the hoofbeats from the other rider.

Champwan leaned low over the neck of his stallion, the copper mane flying into his face. He could feel the white foamy lather streaking down Dynamite's sides, but he urged the horse to go faster, harder. Somehow, the hoofbeats from the other horse were coming closer.

Dynamite screamed loudly as they came to a river, plunging into the rushing current with only a slight hesitation. Champwan's eyes widened as mere seconds later he heard an echoing splash, and when he glanced behind him, he saw that the other horse and rider were swimming after them, the horse struggling to keep its head out of the water.

For the first time, Champwan got a good look at the rider.

Even from a short distance it was impossible to tell if the rider was male or female. They had close-cropped, dark auburn hair, which fell to just above their chin. The rider was slim, but by no means scrawny. They wore a medium grey turtleneck sweater, edged with black hems. Their black slacks were torn and frayed at the bottom, making them about knee-length, and her tall combat boots stopped a couple inches from the bottom of her pants. As they drew terrifyingly closer, even through the water, Champwan realized that the rider was a girl from the bright silver chain necklace she was wearing.

Dynamite stumbled out of the river breathing hard. Foam flecked his muzzle and his legs were shaking from exhaustion. Champwan knew he couldn't push his horse anymore and he slipped off of Dynamite's back as the other rider exited the river a few meters away, her horse in a similar state.

The other rider dismounted and standing, she was a few inches taller than Champwan. And he wasn't short, either. Her eyes were curious, yet cautious as she studied Champwan.

"Well, you've caught me," Champwan noted sarcastically. The girl jumped, as if surprised, then quickly regained her composure with a glare at Champwan.

"Thank you for that, Captain Obvious," She shot back. "I didn't realize."

"That's what I'm here for," Champwan crossed his arms. Now, normally he wouldn't be so harsh, but whenever he was around girls like this, he had to put a barrier up. Couldn't be dying from love, now could he?

"Why were you chasing me, anyway?" Champwan asked, his eyes narrowing. "I didn't steal anything from you, did I?"

"You're in _my _territory, so it's only natural for me to chase you out," The girl huffed. "It's not like I found you dashingly handsome or anything."

Champwan's face turned unnaturally pale and he turned his head away. "Good," he whispered, the insult scaring him. The girl obviously noticed but didn't mention it, her gaze fixated on her horse.

"My horse, Saldea, cannot carry me. I have pushed her too hard and I suspect your chestnut is much the same," The girl murmured. Champwan glanced over at Dynamite, whose head was hanging. Dynamite glanced up, merely nickering when he saw Champwan.

"He is," Champwan responded. "So what are you going to do about it?"

The girl shot him a challenging glare, stubbornness sparking in her dark brown eyes. "Well, _I _have a place to shelter not far from here. Night will be falling soon, and more mobs spawn in these parts. It would not be safe to be out in the open at night. If you want, you can follow me, just stay as far away from me as possible.

_Good. She hates me,_ Champwan inwardly smirked, relaxing involuntarily. "It's a deal," he said aloud, bringing out a lead from Dynamite's saddlebag. He clipped the lead to the stallion's halter, and waited expectantly for the girl to lead her own horse to wherever she had for her and Champwan to stay.

The girl didn't move.

"Tell me your name," She demanded. Champwan wanted to protest but he couldn't miss the gleaming diamond sword that hung at the girl's side. So he did the only logical thing.

"I'm Champwan," Champwan said. "What's your name?"

"Linden," The girl replied nonchalantly. "But call me Lindie and you'll just have to learn to live without a head."

"I'll keep that in mind," Champwan snorted. "But don't you worry; I want to be continuing on my way as soon as possible."

"Where are you even heading off to?" Linden asked, finally starting to walk. Champwan followed, keeping his distance, yet still remaining close enough to carry on the conversation.

"I'm not sure," He responded, his eyes drifting off to the horizon. "Honestly, I just wanted to get away from everyone. I always felt like I had to put up an act."

"You want some more honesty?' Linden smirked. "I'm just a wanderer – a loner. This isn't my territory because I was just passing through. And I decided it was time for a little excitement, so that's the real reason I chased you down."

Champwan jerked to a halt, staring at Linden with his mouth hanging open. He would have protested had Linden not cut him off.

"Now come on. We need to get to my shelter quickly if we don't want to get annihilated by mobs." Linden continued walking, though the tone of her voice betrayed that she was smiling.

Champwan huffed irritably, and started walking after Linden again, the red sun setting at his back.

**Ooh! New character!**

**Random Observation: Linden's character was created by Lieutenant Side Salad (NOT ME!) so big thanks to her! Read and favourite all her stories too!**

**RusYRP: Oh you betcha!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: LOL! That would be so cool! XD**

**IaniteTC: Yes... a thing... *evil laugh***

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Oh yeah! Things are going to get... interesting to say the least!**

**DiamondScribe: LOLOLOLOLOLOL! I can't stop laughing now, seriously!**


	4. Dreams of the Past

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,250 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

**(And I just decided to go ahead and post this chapter now, even though it's four in the morning for me because I'm writing down one of the parts with the most upsetting feels and it's getting really sad and it's four in the morning and I can't go to sleep and I'm rambling now and I hope at least _you _got a good night's sleep!)**

Chapter 4

"Whoa," Champwan breathed, staring up at what lay in front of him. "You call this a travel _hut?_"

Linden appeared offended. "I never called this shelter a 'hut.' This is practically my home, at least whenever I stop by."

"I can understand why," Champwan murmured. The sound of roaring water filled his ears, and mist drifted upwards, catching a faint rainbow in the dying sunlight. A waterfall crashed down into a churning pool, but sets of spruce stairs were placed down in an indention into the cliff. The mountain itself stretched high into the air, though not as high as the peak of Devil's Claw.

"Well?" Linden snapped. "Go on up. I'll tie Dynamite and Saldea up so they won't wander. Luckily there are two rooms. I hope you brought a bedroll, because I don't have two of those."

"Don't worry; I have my own," Champwan took the saddlebag off of Dynamite's back, slightly miffed by Linden's irritable tone. He hadn't even done anything – then again, it was probably in her nature to be reclusive. After all, she was a loner.

Champwan started climbing up the steps, squinting in the gathering darkness. Cold droplets of water landed on him every few seconds, but he merely smiled, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid. He halted when it seemed that the staircase wound behind the waterfall. Champwan had no desire to take another step forwards into the powerful swirling torrent and be swept down the turbulent pool below. The force of several tons of water would likely crush him quicker than he could scream.

"For crying out loud, it's safe!" Linden's annoyed voice drifted up from the bottom of the stairs, but Champwan didn't bother looking around for her. He just gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and stepped forwards, expecting to be hit with a wall of water.

It was definitely wet, but not exactly a wall of water. Champwan opened his eyes tentatively, finding himself in a large cavern. The waterfall hid the entrance from the outside, but inside, it was lit with the warm glow of torches. There were a few bookshelves in the corner covered with a thin film of dust. There was a patch of soft grass which he assumed was where Linden was going to sleep. A small opening led to another room, which Champwan walked into.

The second cavern was considerably smaller than the first, but there was still enough room for Champwan to lay down the saddlebag and stretch out on his bedroll. So Champwan did exactly that, bringing out his bedroll and laying it on the smooth stone floor. He rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the waterfall. The rushing water drowned out all other noises and Champwan soon found his eyes drifting closed. The darkness of sleep consumed his vision and he fell into the world of dreams.

_This time, Champwan didn't dream he was thirteen years old and finding a demon who cursed him, unlike the last time he dreamed._

_This time, he dreamed he was back at Dec's house._

_Champwan blinked, realizing he could at least control his own movements and thoughts in this dream. He willed himself over to the staircase and floated up the concrete slabs, spiraling up to Dec's bedroom._

_Champwan looked inside the doorway and saw Dec sitting, leaned up against his bed. With a jolt, Champwan realized that his best friend was _crying.

_Crystal tears were tracing their way down Dec's cheeks, even though the priest's eyes were closed. His breath was coming out in short sobs and every now and then, Dec would reach up and wipe the tears away with the back of his hand._

_"Why?" Dec murmured. "Why did he leave? Was it something I did?"_

_Champwan felt his heart crumble as he heard how broken Dec sounded. He wanted to cry out, to hug Dec, to do anything to tell Dec that he left on his own accord – not because of anything any of his friends did._

_But of course, it was only a dream._

_"I guess I'll never know, though," Dec continued talking to himself, opening sorrow-filled eyes. "Because he's freaking _gone_!" Dec punched the wall, cracks spreading out from the point of impact in the wood. He gasped and gingerly held his fist, blood oozing from his knuckles._

_Champwan had to resist the urge to run over to Dec and bandage up his wound, and instead watched on with a heavy heart._

_Dec sobbed again, slumping down to the floor where he lay on his side. "Why!" Dec screamed. "I could have done something! Anything! Champwan, I'm so sorry!"_

_Champwan tried to speak but it felt like whatever was connecting his mind to his mouth was broken. He could only watch as Dec's room faded from his vision, leaving the image of the heartbroken priest embedded in his mind._

_A low laughing sound slowly filled Champwan's ears. Champwan trembled and his eyes widened as a familiar demonic face loomed out of the darkness._

_"It looks like you need to be reminded," Viisdul grinned. "About our promise." And with that, the demon lunged, teeth bared, at Champwan's throat._

XxX

Linden probably didn't appreciate being woken up by Champwan's screaming.

Champwan had been jolted awake, drenched in a cold sweat and entangled in his bedroll from where he had been thrashing around. He had screeched at the top of his lungs, his mind still in the dream. Linden had come darting into the cavern, sword drawn and ready to attack but she had frozen when she saw Champwan curled up in the fetal position, sobbing with his hands clasped over the sides of his head.

Champwan barely noticed as the girl walked over and knelt down next to him. He barely noticed as she sheathed her sword, bringing out a bottle of water.

Champwan definitely noticed when Linden tilted his head upwards to get him to drink the water.

He jumped back, flinging himself against the wall to his back to try to get away from Linden. He stared at her with wide, terrified eyes, his skin tingling as if her touch had sent an electric shock through his entire body.

Linden stared back at him, shock shining in her eyes. She clearly hadn't expected such a violent reaction from Champwan.

_"Your day of death shall be postponed… until the day you fall in love with a mortal woman," _Viisdul's harsh voice seemed to ring in Champwan's ears, echoing over and over again.

"I – I'm sorry," Linden apologized, getting over her initial shock. She gingerly placed the water bottle down on the ground next to Champwan's bedroll but he made no move to take it, nor did he relax. He remained as tense as a snake coiled to strike, only without the intent to cause harm.

"No, I'm sorry," Champwan murmured. "It's just – I don't really want to talk about it."

"It's okay," Linden said, sitting down across from Champwan. Her brown eyes grew distant, as if she was recalling a memory from long ago. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

They sat there for a while, both lost in their own thoughts, neither speaking. After a while, Champwan relaxed, the tension in his muscles easing as the memory from the dream faded.

"Well," he spoke after another few minutes of silence. "What do you say to some of my honey bread for breakfast?"

**Poor Dec... he's so lost and broken now...**

**Random Observation: I HAD THE TSO CHRISTMAS ALBUM SYNCED TO MY KINDLE SO I'M LISTENING TO IT WHILE I'M GETTING THIS CHAPTER READY AND I'M SO HAPPY! :D :D :D**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Yup!**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Awesome! I think you're also really going to like Chapter 5!**

**IaniteTC: Hmm... well the thing I'm doing is a thing to the thing that will make all the things be upset at the thing who made the thing happen...**

**DiamondScribe: LOL! And perhaps #Champden for the ship name...?**

**RusYRP: Aye, matey! Our young laddie Champwan will definitely be in fer some crazy times!**


	5. Left Behind

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,410 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 5

Champwan didn't intend on journeying with Linden.

It was honestly her idea, claiming that it wasn't safe for one person to be travelling the mountains alone. Champwan had been more than a little dubious about the idea at first but he couldn't really find it in his heart to reject Linden's offer. Though he made sure to distance himself from the girl as much as possible.

He still wasn't keen on taking the option of death.

He tried to act normal though, helping Linden whenever she went out to hunt. She had decided to stay in the home behind the waterfall for a few more days before journeying to another city. To keep their food supply replenished, she went out to hunt just after dawn, finding an outpost in a sturdy tree.

Champwan was now crouched in his own 'outpost', an arrow nocked loosely in his bow. He was watching a small pond with an unwavering gaze, the scraggly mountain tree just barely swaying in the light breeze.

A young deer wandered into his line of sight, ivory coloured antlers jutting out from his head. He trotted nervously over to the pool of water, glancing around cautiously before he bent his neck down to drink.

Champwan lifted his bow, aimed the arrow, and fired.

The sharp projectile hit point blank, striking right in between the deer's eyes. The deer's legs collapsed out from under him, the arrow killing him instantly. Champwan grinned, the brief satisfaction of the kill filling him with momentary adrenaline.

He hopped out of the tree and stalked over to the deer's body, a slight stream of blood trickling from the arrow point embedded in his head. It was definitely a young buck, probably no more than a year old. That meant its meat would be tender and succulent, perfect for deer sausage.

"Now how do we get you back to the waterfall?" Champwan mused. He heard light footsteps behind him and turned to see Linden walking towards him, a dead squirrel swinging by its tail, which Linden held in her hand.

"Bit off more than you could chew… that or shot off more than you could carry," Linden joked, her eyes sparkling. Champwan tore his gaze away, forcing a smile to rise to his lips. Sometimes it seemed like Linden was trying to make him fall in love with her, not understanding the internal conflict that went on in Champwan's mind.

Because after all, who wouldn't be able to resist loving the feisty, warrior-like, sharp-witted Linden?

Champwan was trying so hard to bury his feelings. But his conscience wouldn't allow him to act cold or rude towards Linden simply to save his own life. So he acted with sort of a sad enthusiasm around Linden, but always kept his guard up. If the strong walls surrounding his inner feelings failed, then his world would come crashing down around him.

Champwan was jerked from his thoughts when he realized Linden was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips like she had just asked him a question and was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Well, Dreamer Boy, are you awake now?" She huffed. Champwan flinched but nodded, a smile on his face and sadness in his eyes. Linden's gaze softened but her tone remained as sharp as ever. "So help me shoulder this buck, and we'll take him back to the waterfall."

Champwan nodded mutely again, not trusting himself to speak and let his voice give away his emotions. He grabbed the front legs of the buck, hauling them over his shoulder and staggering under the heavy weight. Linden did the same with the buck's back legs, slightly easing Champwan's half of the weight. They began walking back to the waterfall, moving slowly yet surely.

Champwan was out of breath by the time he and Linden reached the waterfall. They set the buck down and then promptly collapsed onto their backs, staring up at the wispy white clouds drifting through the sky.

Linden's normally smooth hair was messy and tangled, the windy mountain air doing no good at all. Thankfully, Champwan's own dark hair was not in such a state, since he always wore his scarlet hood and mask.

Linden chuckled to herself and Champwan glanced at her, mildly curious as to what she found funny. She looked at him, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I'm just thinking about how odd you are," She smiled at Champwan. "You act so cautious, like you're afraid you're going to say the wrong thing. You have to remember that this is the wilderness, and whatever happens in the wild, stays in the wild. You can talk freely here, without having to worry about being judged."

"I wish it were that simple," This time, Champwan didn't look away. He stared straight into Linden's eyes, trying to convey his inner feelings about her without saying it aloud.

"So why can't it be?" Linden asked softly. "What's stopping it from being easy?"

"There was a promise I made, years ago," Champwan murmured. "One that I regret making. You see, that's the reason I started my journey – to escape my fate. But I guess fate has a way of finding us."

"True," Linden agreed. "No matter how hard we try to hide, we can't escape destiny… but we can always delay it a little."

Champwan stared at the girl, a new respect for Linden dawning inside of him. "You are a philosopher, Miss Linden."

Linden smirked. "Nah, just a nineteen year-old loner with a knack for observation."

"Well whatever you are, you certainly are wise," Champwan smiled. "Much wiser than I."

Linden shrugged. "It all depends on your definition of wise. For me, the wisest would be one who saw no borderlines, had no rivalries, and could understand the nature of humans. The gods – they do not fit that. They call themselves 'wise' and 'almighty', but in truth, they hold no more power than a mere farm animal. They cannot see how life was meant to be lived, instead getting involved in their petty wars. Countless blood is shed because each wants to be the best, and the mortals have no choice but to follow their chosen god's will, brother turning on brother, friend turning on friend. It's stupid and senseless, these rivalries."

Champwan, left momentarily speechless after Linden's lecture, could only stare at her.

"You _are _a philosopher," Champwan concluded. After that, they both stared up at the clouds for while, chatting away easily. Champwan forgot about the curse, his old life, and everything bad that had ever happened to him. For once, he felt as though there was nothing to worry about.

"So if you've made up your mind to be a loner now," Linden began. "Would you want to perhaps change your name?"

Champwan immediately stared at Linden, anger starting to fill his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, voice tight.

"I mean, if you've left your old life behind, the best way to let those memories be in the past is to change your name," Linden explained, her expression as calm as ever, even though Champwan was angrily glaring at her. "I had another name before I was Linden, though I don't remember what it was, it was so long ago."

"That's fine if it was best for you, but what makes you think it's best for me?" Champwan protested.

"Because you remind me a lot of how I was when I first became a loner," Linden still remained composed, her dark brown gaze never wavering. "Confused, a little sad, and reclusive. It helps if you don't dwell on the past too much."

Champwan found reason in her words and sighed in defeat, admitting to himself that Linden was right. "Well then, what would I change my name to?" Champwan asked, not missing the glimmer of triumph in Linden's eyes.

"Vindol?" She suggested. Champwan shuddered, shaking his head as the memory of the demon filled his mind.

"How about Bothu?" Champwan asked.

"Nah. Sounds weird," Linden wrinkled her nose. Champwan huffed in annoyance. "How does Ryley sound to you?"

Champwan thought about the name for a moment, considering it. "I like that name," He finally concluded. "Ryley it is."

Champwan had left his old life behind for good now. He was no longer Dec's best friend. He was no longer a slave to the gods.

He was Ryley, and was free to start anew.

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH!**

**Random Observation: Sometime this afternoon, I'll be posting another drawing of Linden on my DeviantArt (link in my profile). I posted one a few days ago, and luckily, she's pretty easy to draw! Unlike Ryley...**

**IaniteTC: Yup. That thing.**

**DiamondScribe: Ow... the feels _and _the cat scratches... I'm sorry about that. My cats seem to tolerate hugs, at least.**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Thanks! :D**

**TheAmazingQwerty: TSO AND PENTATONIX FOR LIFE!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: At least you weren't writing possibly the saddest part of TMJ at 4 in the morning like I was... I swear, I cried an ocean last night.**

**RusYRP: Nightmares and flashbacks are AWESOME! And Linden is so much fun to write about!**


	6. Captured!

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,325 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 6

Ryley never thought it was possible to be as cold as he was right now.

But clearly he was wrong because he was pretty damned cold.

Ryley and Linden had left the mountains behind yesterday and were now traversing through a snowy taiga biome. Thick heavy snowflakes were drifting through the air and catching on Ryley's clothes, draping him in a freezing white blanket.

Linden appeared more comfortable with the chill, her cheeks a soft rosy colour from the cold. Her auburn hair stood out in bright contrast against the endless white and even her dark brown mare, Saldea, seemed to be enjoying the wintery weather.

Ryley and Dynamite, however, were the complete opposite. Dynamite was trudging through the snow reluctantly, shivering whenever a snowflake landed on his coat, which was quite often. Ryley was tense, his fingers numb and his legs stiff. The wind blew the flakes into his eyes and he lowered his head, blinking.

"How you doing back there, Ryley?" Linden asked, turning around to look at him.

"I don't think I've ever been so cold," Ryley responded through chattering teeth.

"Well, that is to be expected in a taiga biome," Linden laughed, earning a glare from Ryley.

"Not funny. I'm freezing my nose off," Ryley complained. Dynamite whinnied in what seemed to be agreement, stumbling a bit on a patch of ice.

"Well let me know when it falls off so I can glue it back on for you," Linden commented sarcastically. "The taiga region ends soon."

"What comes after it?" Ryley focused on navigating Dynamite around a suspicious looking patch of ice. There may be water underneath it, and he didn't want to risk either his horse or himself the chance of hypothermia.

"Ice spikes. Then after that, long stretches of frozen tundra. And after that, we head back into some extreme hills," Linden explained. Ryley's jaw dropped and he felt heavy disappointment weigh on his heart. No matter where they went, _it would still be cold_.

"Why can't we go somewhere warm instead? Like, I don't know, the desert or something?" Ryley whined.

"Because we -" Linden suddenly pulled Saldea to a halt, staring open-mouthed at something over to Ryley's left. Ryley narrowed his eyes and turned in the saddle to see what Linden was looking at.

Ryley screamed when he saw the demon, blood dripping from long pointed fangs, pure black eyes staring straight at Ryley, glinting with malice.

_"__You,"_ The demon whispered, grinning insanely. It pointed a long, inky black claw at Ryley. _"You broke a promise. You."_

"Ryley," Linden's hand was firmly gripped on the hilt of her sword. "What does the evil demon mean?"

Ryley's throat felt dry as he stared at the blood red demon. "Th – that promise I told you I made? I never said what it was or who it was with."

The demon cackled. _"Got that right, traitor. Viisdul sent me to, ah, _retrieve_ you. He requested you be brought alive – for now, anyway."_

Linden drew her sword, the diamond blade scraping against the metal sheath. Saldea reared, kicking out angrily with her front hooves, Linden staying firmly seated on her back. "I'll fight beside Ryley to stop you," Linden declared, her voice sharp with barely contained fury.

"No!" Ryley dismounted Dynamite. "We – we can't fight it. I really did break a – a promise. I won't let you get hurt because of something I failed to honour."

_"__Oh and there you go, doing it again," _The demon's head bobbed side to side, but his intense glare never wavered._ "Just enforcing the point that humans have no sense of decency."_

Linden blinked, opening her mouth to protest, but was cut off when the ground started to shake violently. Dynamite whinnied in fear, and Ryley held on to his horse's neck, struggling to stay upright.

_"__Žemės__sudrebėjo, kalnai rudenį, pamatas padalinti, atkrenta sunaudoti visi!" _The devil chanted, scampering away from Linden and Ryley. The snow suddenly started to cave in, carving a long slice through the earth at Ryley's feet. He stumbled, falling into the depression with a muffled cry.

Linden screamed as she also slipped, sinking into the slowly falling snow. Saldea managed to canter away, neighing in distress. Dynamite was not so lucky, collapsing into the indent.

Ryley's eyes widened and he wailed in terror as the ground became nothing underneath him, and he was sent falling down...

Down...

Down.

XxX

Ryley groaned, slowly coming back to consciousness. He cautiously opened one eye, and after one look at his surroundings, both of his eyes shot wide open, accompanied by a fearful yelp.

Ryley himself was bound to a thick pillar of nether brick, fastened by strong iron chains. Around him was burning hot Netherrack, the gritty material sifting slightly in the hot, dry breeze. Iron bars formed a large prison around him, and two demons watched him with wide, unblinking eyes.

He gently tugged at the chains, wondering if somehow he could loosen them. Sadly, they were firmly stuck in the nether brick.

"Believe me, I've tried," Linden's bitter voice came to the right of Ryley. He turned his head to see his friend bound to the same post, her head down and her eyes filled with fear.

It shook Ryley badly, seeing his normally courageous friend so terrified, that he almost lost all hope for being rescued right then and there.

A low hissing noise made Ryley jerk his head around, trying to find the source of the sound. He flinched when he saw a familiar, demonic face staring at him through the bars of his prison.

"Viisdul," Ryley spat, attempting to sound brave. He failed miserably when he realized his voice held nothing but fear.

"So the little birdie speaks!" Viisdul smiled, his eyes glinting. "Tell me, Champwan -"

"My name is Ryley," Ryley protested. Viisdul's smile slowly fell away and morphed into a very angry glare.

"Very well," Viisdul said coldly. "_Ryley_, if that's what you wish to call yourself. Now, come with me."

"I'm kind of tied up at the moment," Ryley commented sarcastically, rattling his chains. Linden shot him a glare but he ignored her.

Ryley's vision suddenly went black and he yelped, blinking rapidly. When he was able to see again, he realized he had been teleported and was now standing next to a large gaping hole. His hands were still chained together, but he was surrounded by a circle of demons. Even if he had been able to move freely, there would be no way to overtake all these demons before he was ripped to pieces.

Viisdul flew up above Ryley's head, his leathery wings beating steadily to keep him aloft. He hovered in place, his tail curled neatly around his legs.

"Ryley… breaking a deal with a devil results in death," The waiting demons remained silent and Ryley tensed. "But not a quick one."

At this the demons cheered, and Ryley flinched, sinking to his knees. It would do no good to beg for mercy now. These were remorseless creatures, who would never listen to him.

Viisdul continued, "We shall break both your body and your spirit. And the girl… Lindie was it?"

"Linden," Ryley hissed through gritted teeth. "Her name is Linden."

"Yes, well. That shall be part of your punishment," Viisdul grinned. "Watching her die. But first, I thought we would start off with something a little less… extreme."

The circle of demons expanded, including a new shape in their midst. Ryley screamed when he saw Dynamite lying on his side, his legs all spread out at awkward angles. Dynamite whinnied in fear, his eyes wild.

"Now this is your horse?" Viisdul grinned as Ryley didn't reply, staring at the stallion in horror. "Good."

Viisdul flew down to the ground, crouching beside the horse. He pulled out a long dagger and positioned it directly over Dynamite's heaving chest.

Ryley realized what Viisdul was doing a second too late.

"No!"

**NO! RYLEY, I'M SO SORRY! *cries***

**Random Observation: Could you guys do me a huge favor and go to Champwan's channel? Then, could you watch Mianite Day 3 from his perspective? Thank you. (Hint: Take close note of what Dec calls him!)**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Indeed! But... this was sad, no?**

**DiamondScribe: Yup! #RydenFTW!**

**RusYRP: Indeed - a calm before a storm!**

**ALSO: I don't know if Fanfiction will have fixed the problem by the time this chapter comes out, but for some reason, updated chapters sometimes aren't showing up. It's happening on my other account too. But remember, if you want to know when I update this, favourite/follow and you will get a notification in your email.**


	7. Preparing for War

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,178 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 7

Linden was more scared right now than she had ever been in her life.

Seeing Ryley teleported back in his broken, sobbing state had made her heart sink to her feet in despair.

Ryley still hadn't fully recovered after seeing his horse be killed right in front of him. He had refused to talk, just sitting with his back against the nether brick pillar and staring into nothing.

Linden gnawed on some of the rotten flesh they had been given, wrinkling her nose at the taste. Sure, it was disgusting, but it would keep them alive. She glanced at Ryley, worry filling her gaze. He hadn't eaten anything.

"Ryley," She begged. "Please. Just eat something."

"There's no point," Ryley's voice was raw, and he coughed after he spoke. "We're never getting out of here."

"We – we can't think like that!" Linden protested. "We have to have hope!"

"What hope?" Ryley winced. "There's no hope to be had here, in the Nether."

"What about your friend? Declan, wasn't it? You told me he was a demigod – a son of Dianite," Linden prompted. "Maybe Dianite will find us. After all, he despises the demon civilization."

"There's no way he'll ever find this dungeon," Ryley murmured bitterly. "Besides, we'll probably be killed before he does."

Linden sighed, giving up on trying to persuade Ryley to be optimistic. _Give him time_, she thought. _His horse was just killed._

But something told her they didn't _have_ time. There was no way of proving if Linden's instinct was true, but she felt it deep in her bones – if they were to have one chance of survival, they would have to escape tonight.

Linden glanced back at her own chains, noting that the metal attachment had loosened slightly from the nether brick pillar. Maybe, just maybe, if she could wedge the metal plate out a little more from the bricks…

Linden shot another glance at Ryley. His eyes were closed now and he was slumped against the pillar, breathing slowly. At least he was sleeping, though from how he kept flinching, Linden could only guess that he was having nightmares.

Linden shuffled closer to the pillar, wincing as her fingers touched the burning hot bricks. She slowly started to pry the plate away from the pillar, the scalding metal burning her hands.

At first, the metal plate was unyielding, staying firmly fastened. But as Linden applied more pressure to the loose side, it gradually started to shift. Linden gritted her teeth and tugged at the plate harder, hearing faint grinding noises as the fastened bolts became loosened.

"What are you doing?" Linden jumped, her fingers slipping from underneath the plate. Ryley was staring at her, his eyes haunted and his hands trembling. The plate grated slightly against the pillar as they moved, drawing Ryley's attention to that.

"Hush," Linden hissed. "I'm trying to escape this place. So unless you want to be stuck here forever, I would suggest staying quiet."

Ryley fell silent and watched as Linden started to wedge the metal plating off again. She slowly felt it slip and grabbed it as it fell off completely, not daring to let it clatter on the ground.

Within minutes, she had used a sharp corner of the metal plating to pick the locks off of hers and Ryley's shackles. Ryley stood up shakily, slipping off his own handcuffs. The demons that had been watching them when they first arrived in the dungeon were long since gone, and Linden was able to pick the lock on the cell without too much more difficulty.

Linden cautiously stepped out of the cell, looked around, and finding the coast clear, led the way to the opening down at the end of the long cavern. Ryley followed on soft feet, constantly checking behind them. Linden felt safer, knowing that her friend was on lookout.

Surprisingly, the long system of netherrack caverns was empty of all demons. That did nothing to ease Linden's tension and she felt even more nervous with every vacant corner she rounded.

"Why is it so empty?" Ryley whispered, nearly making Linden jump out of her skin. She hadn't heard anything from him in so long.

"I don't know," Linden hissed. "But I don't like it."

Linden's eyes widened as they passed by an armory. Nearly all the armour and weapons were gone and there were many, many footprints in the netherrack floor.

"It's like they were planning for an attack," Ryley murmured. "Or making one. But who would they have a battle with here, in the Nether?"

"Dianite," Linden breathed. "Dianite has always been in conflict with the demons. Every few years they'll make an attack on his kingdom."

"How do you know this?" Ryley asked, picking up a badly bent iron sword. He studied the dull blade, giving it an experimental swing.

"Word gets around, even if you're travelling all the time. I didn't really care at the time that I first heard about it, since I hate anything to do with the Nether," Linden watched Ryley. "But I would assume that if every demon has been cleared out, then they're hitting Dianite with their full force. The demon civilization is large and always growing. They pose a very prominent threat to Dianite."

Ryley didn't say anything for a while, but he wandered around, inspecting swords. He picked up another two slightly bent swords, both diamond blades, and still very much usable. He looked up at Linden, the grief in his eyes replaced with a burning determination.

"Well let's find our way out of here and do what we can to help," Ryley tossed Linden one of the swords which she caught easily, eyes widened in surprise. "I don't like Dianite either, but I like the demons less. If they have a chance to overpower him, I feel like I need to help."

Without another word, Ryley turned and walked out of the armory, disappearing down another tunnel in seconds. Linden stayed rooted in place, staring after Ryley, her thoughts conflicted.

Ryley was most likely throwing himself into a death trap. Linden didn't _have_ to follow him; didn't _have _to put her own life at risk for something she didn't even want. Why should she help Dianite; the most aggressive of all gods?

She shouldn't. But she knew because Ryley was friends with Dianite's son, he felt some dedication to the god. And for that, he was going to go charging into battle – alone, if she didn't follow – and throw himself under a sword. He would die to the demons, knowing that he had tried and failed.

Linden gasped. If that happened, if she didn't help, then there would be no chance for Ryley to ever see his friends again. There would be no 'last goodbye', there would be no saving grace, and there would be no happy ending.

But maybe, maybe if Linden helped…

She could help a happy ending come true.

And without anymore hesitation, Linden followed the path Ryley had taken, ready to fight beside her friend until the end.

**Aww, so sweet! Linden is just the best!**

**Random Observation: So last time, I asked you to watch some of Ryley (Champwan's) videos... did you learn anything about his name? ;)**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: Technology can sometimes just be so - ugh...**

**TheAmazingQwerty: IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I TRULY KILLED OFF A CHARACTER I JUST NEEDED TO GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM MUAHAHAHAHA - *coughs* Whoa. Sorry about that.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: I feel you...**

**RusYRP: You know what kind of storm it is? IT'S DARUDE SAND_STORM_! LOLOLOLOL! (Yeah... I just watched CS stream for two and a half hours so I'm kind of brainwashed with bad puns... XD)**

**DiamondScribe: Sometimes, the feels just need to be a little stronger... *grins evilly***

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Thanks! And fun fact: usually I have most of the chapters in a story all planned out but this chapter was almost completely improvised! XD**


	8. Nether

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,181 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 8

Dec had been searching for Champwan for days. And now he was searching all throughout his father's domain – the Nether.

He was very doubtful that he would find his friend in the fiery hell, but he had wandered all throughout the overworld, and discovering no trace of Champwan, had resorted to the Nether. So far there was no sign of anything, good or bad, just the neutral pigmen scattered everywhere.

Dec spotted a looming Nether Fortress in the distance and began to slowly make his way over to it, navigating the treacherous terrain with the utmost caution. He may have been Dianite's son, but he was by no means resistant to fire or lava.

Dec half-smiled as he spotted a familiar blaze hovering in place over one of the walkways of the Nether fortress. "Hey there, Asandi!" Dec called, waving to get the blaze's attention. The blaze turned and broke into a wide grin when he saw Dec.

_"Greetings, Declan," _Asandi flew over, smoke trailing thickly behind him. _"Why are you here?"_

"I'm looking for my friend – remember Champwan? I introduced you two a while back," Dec waited a few seconds and when Asandi nodded, he continued. "Well, he's gone missing. I don't know if he left of his own accord, or of something we did, or if he was captured."

Asandi narrowed his eyes, appearing to be thinking. _"I heard, not long ago, that the demons had taken two prisoners captive – two human prisoners. Both were around your age, Declan; a boy and a girl. The boy was cloaked in scarlet and the girl wore grey and black colours. Doesn't Champwan wear scarlet?"_

"Yeah, he does," Dec murmured. "But I don't know who the girl would be. I can't think of anybody to fit that description."

_"They were captured… three days ago, I think it was. How long has Champwan been gone?" _Asandi prompted.

"A little over a week. So if he left because of his own conscious decisions, but was then found…" Dec pondered the information.

_"But that's the thing. The demons aren't usually going to go seeking out humans for prisoners. If they come across a human, there's a pretty good chance that they'll just hide in the shadows until the human leaves. So if it truly is Champwan who's been captured, he must have done something to anger them," _Asandi seemed confused. _"The only other thing that would call for demons to attack a human is if someone broke a promise with them."_

"That's the thing – I wouldn't know. I only met Champwan when he was thirteen. He's never told me anything that happened in his life before the moment I found him, except for the fact that he never knew if he had a family. He's never mentioned if he's ever seen or met a demon," Dec shrugged.

_"Do you think it's worth checking?"_ Asandi asked, his fire-rods swirling around him.

"Absolutely," Dec blinked. "I'm not going to let any possible clue as to where Champwan may be just slip by. Now, where are the demons located?"

Asandi frowned. _"Actually, there's a problem. It's quite far away, across several lava lakes. It's going to be impossible for you to traverse the distance."_

"What about Kat?" Dec asked.

_"Who?"_

"Katerinia. You know, the Wither?"

_"Is she the one who found you after you fell ill last month while you were in the Nether?"_

"Yes, she and the wizard User found me after I – got sick," Dec carefully avoided saying what actually happened. He didn't like to dwell on the past any more than he needed to. "But that aside, do you think we'd be able to find Kat again?"

_"I do not know, Declan. Withers can be very unpredictable, constantly moving from one place to another. It would be almost impossible to locate her. And there is only one person in this realm that knows where every being is – Lord Dianite."_

"Well let's go find him first and see if he's willing to help," Dec blinked. "There's a very good chance he may not be agreeable, but I have to try."

_"Well let's go and see," _ Asandi grinned. Dec smiled and started to walk in the direction of Dianite's palace, hope once again beginning to fill his steps.

XxX

_Champwan gasped, hurling himself to the ground. Viisdul swept over his head, the powerful wind from his wings ruffling the young boy's hair. Champwan trembled as the demon's echoing cackle rang out through the night. After Viisdul had left, the silence once again closed in on Champwan._

_"What have I done?" Champwan whimpered, rubbing his eyes. "I just made a promise with a demon."_

_The wind picked up, and Champwan shivered, his ragged shirt providing little warmth. The clouds hadn't lifted and no light from either the moon or the stars shone. It was pitch dark and after what had just happened, Champwan had a good reason to be frightened._

_Grass crunching underfoot made Champwan's head jerk up and he glanced around fearfully, searching for the source of the sudden noise. A large shape was walking along the path, and Champwan quickly crawled over into a shallow hollow in the ground, cursing silently as the shape stopped moving and appeared to look around._

_"Hello?" A voice called, very clearly human. Champwan didn't reply as the dark shape swiftly crossed the ground over to where he was hiding._

_Champwan flinched when a sudden light sprang to life in front of him and the light of a candle illuminated the person staring down at him._

_It was another boy, probably a few years older than he with dark brown eyes. He had messy ginger hair and wore a ragged red shirt, though not quite as torn as Champwan's. His eyes were curious and his movements seemed confident._

_"Well hey there," The boy said in a soothing voice. Champwan was well aware he was visibly trembling and probably looked terrified – but that was because he was. He didn't know if he could trust anyone. "I won't hurt you."_

_Champwan flinched again, remembering how he had said those exact words not half an hour ago and ended up meeting an evil demon. He turned away, hiding his face._

_"Hey, it's alright," The boy crouched beside Champwan. "What are you scared of?"_

_Champwan didn't answer, rubbing his shoulder awkwardly._

_"My name's Dec," the boy continued. "What's your name?"_

_"Ch – Champwan," Champwan murmured softly._

_"That's a neat name," The tone of Dec's voice made Champwan feel a little safer and he looked back at Dec. "What are you doing out here all alone?"_

_"First, you have to tell me what you're doing out here," Champwan retorted. Dec grinned, amused._

_"I'm just going somewhere. I'm not sure where yet, but I'm going somewhere," Dec shrugged._

_"Can I – um – maybe go somewhere with you?" Champwan asked hesitantly. Dec laughed but nodded._

_"Come on then," Dec helped Champwan up, smiling gently. "Don't worry," Dec said when he caught sight of the nervousness in Champwan's eyes. "You'll be safe with me."_

_"Promise?" Champwan asked._

_"I promise."_

**Aww! I think this is the cutest flashback I've ever written!**

**Random Observation: The first part of the chapter takes place at the same time as when Ryley and Linden are escaping the demon's prison, while the flashback takes place right after the last flashback in TMJ, and approximately two weeks after Dec's old house burned down.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Well... not necessarily... at least, not for the moment.**

**RusYRP: Yeah, I know it was kinda Darude, but I just had to 'du' it, y'know?**

**IaniteTC: I cri too...**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: #TeamDianiteFTW!**

**DiamondScribe: The feels get feelsier, troost me. And yeah, I did a little bit of research! XD**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Um... I take it you're upset?**


	9. The Battle

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,555 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 9

Ryley trudged through the intense heat, the sword heavy in his hands. Linden was following him, keeping a careful watch. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and she tensed at the slightest foreign sound.

Ryley found it odd that they hadn't seen one single Nether mob but Linden had pointed out that they would all be fighting beside Dianite. Still, the silence was unnerving.

Ryley climbed over a small hill of Netherrack and blinked once, twice, thrice, at the sight he saw before him.

The valley below the hill was covered in a mass of screaming demons and Nether mobs fighting each other in an all-out battle. Blazes and Ghasts shot fireballs from afar, but were taken down screaming when a well-placed arrow struck them. Wither skeletons and Pigmen were fighting sword on sword with other demons, but were being badly beaten. And Withers, of which there were few, shot Wither skulls and flew away swiftly when demon archers took aim at them.

All in all, it seemed that the Nether mobs were fighting a losing battle.

Dianite himself was in the thick of the fighting, swinging his sword of darkness as any demons who dared get close to him. He was plowing down wave after wave, but more just kept coming.

"Well?" Linden snapped from where she stood beside Ryley. "You still want to fight? There's a losing battle going on down there, Ryley. This could be your only one chance to back out."

Ryley replied by charging down into the valley, sword raised and ready to attack.

He heard Linden utter a few curse words as she followed him, saying some very unflattering things about his ideas and where he should stick his sword next. Ryley chose to ignore her, instead diving for the first enemy: a demon more than twice as big as he was.

Ryley immediately jabbed at the demon's wing, carving a large slice into the leathery membrane. The demon howled in pain, whipping around with an enraged light in its eyes.

_"You!" _ It screamed. _"You are supposed to be locked up!"_

"Yeah well, when's the last time I ever listened to an idiot such as yourself?" Ryley taunted right before jabbing his sword into the demon's chest. The demon let out another wail of anguish before disappearing into puffs of white smoke. Ryley turned and saw Linden fending off two smaller demons, fighting like a whirlwind of fury. As he watched, she decapitated one demon and sliced the other's sword in half. The surviving, and now weaponless, demon screeched in terror before running away as quickly as possible.

Linden turned back to face Ryley, panting slightly with dark blood smeared over her arms. "Who's next?" She grinned, the diamond sword held tightly in her grasp.

"Maybe them," Ryley pointed his own sword at a group of demons who were surrounding three wither skeletons. The dark grey skeletons were outnumbered four to one, and were just barely holding their own. As Ryley stared at the fight, a skeleton stumbled and went down to the demons' swords.

Ryley wasted no more time in charging at the demons, slashing away at heads, wings, or anything concerning the enemy. Linden was doing much the same, fighting side by side with the wither skeletons. The wither skeletons seemed surprised by the girl's sudden appearance, but within seconds, were killing demons with what seemed to be a renewed energy. Once that particular patch of demons had been eliminated, Ryley and Linden moved on to another swarm while the wither skeletons started helping a pigman that was slowly losing ground against another few demons. Those demons were quickly taken care of.

Ryley focused his own attention on a group of archers. They were firing rapidly at a line of Ghasts and taking down the white, marshmallow-like creatures almost every other shot.

Archery. Ryley's greatest strength. If he could grab one of those bows and a quiver of arrows, no one in his path would stand a chance.

At least, he hoped so.

Linden was already hacking at the archers, shouting loudly to distract their attention away from Dianite's forces. It worked, and many demons turned and took aim at Linden, ready to eliminate whatever was causing them the disturbance. They hesitated slightly at the sight of seeing a human, but that half second pause was all Linden needed to drop to the ground and roll out of the way as the archers fired at where she had been standing half a second earlier.

Ryley used the moment when the archers reloaded their bows to his advantage, cutting down a dozen before the rest focused on their new target – him. By that time, Linden was back in the action: stabbing, deflecting arrows, and causing general chaos.

It wasn't long before the entire row of devil archers had been reduced to clouds of white smoke. Ryley, panting heavily and with a deep arrow wound in his left arm smiled at Linden before grabbing a bow lying on the ground from where it had fallen from a demon's hands. Ryley then slung a quiver filled with arrows onto his shoulder and glanced back over at Linden. His friend had disappeared into the masses of the demon army, but Ryley could tell where she was by the many loud screams coming from certain sections of demons.

After that, the battle continued for a long while. Ryley shot down more demons than he could count, emptying his quiver over and over again. He would occasionally see Linden, covered in dark blood from all the demons she was killing. She sported several cuts herself, but continued fighting like a deadly storm of fury.

Ryley whipped around when he heard a noise behind him, eyes narrowed, arrow nocked and ready to take down another enemy. He gasped when he saw exactly who he was aiming at.

Dec yelped as he saw the arrow pointed at his head. "Geez, Champwan!" He snapped, getting over his fear in a matter of seconds. "Don't kill me!"

"Long time, no see," Ryley smiled grimly. "But if you don't mind, I'm a little busy," Ryley quickly shot down a demon that was charging at them head on, sending the monster drifting into the air as pale smoke.

"I understand completely," Dec grunted, twisting around and stabbing at a smaller demon that was sneaking up behind him. Ryley joined him, rivulets of sweat pouring down his face. He should have been exhausted by now, but somehow he found the energy to keep fighting. The demon wailed as Ryley stabbed into the monster's chest, killing him.

"Also, Dec, I'll explain later, but if you don't mind, I prefer to be called Ryley now," Ryley smiled. "But it's good to see you nonetheless." Dec nodded, not questioning Ryley's statement.

"Duck!" He snapped and Ryley dropped to the gritty netherrack, listening as an arrow whizzed over his head and was blocked by Dec's sword. Ryley scrambled back up to his feet and nodded his thanks before shoving his way back into the midst of the battle.

The demon army was thinning out and slowly, ever so slowly, Dianite's army was beginning to take the upper hand. Ryley screamed as he felt a sword hit strike across his back, but turned around and quickly finished off the demon that had caused his newest wound.

Blinking back tears of pain, Ryley once again looked around for Linden. He didn't see his friend anywhere, nor were there any places filled with large amounts of dying demons.

"Linden!" Ryley yelled, smacking a demon away with his bow. "Where are you?!"

"Over here!" Ryley breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Linden standing a little ways away. She was shaking from exhaustion but her eyes still burned with the fury of hell. "I'm just giving some of my friends over here a sword to the face!" She accentuated her point by jabbing at an approaching demon's eye. Apparently, the winged monsters clearly hadn't learned to stay away from the scary girl with the sword.

"Nice one!" Ryley called. He fought his way over to Linden, cheering as some pigmen took down another group of demon archers.

_"Retreat! Retreat, quickly you fools!" _a loud voice, laced with fear, rang out over the battlefield. All the demons immediately froze and within seconds, took off into air, screeching loudly in terror. A few last fireballs were aimed at the retreating demons but it soon became clear that the battle was over. Dianite's forces had won.

Ryley smiled, wiping some dry red dust off his face. He was gasping for breath at this point but he had never felt more victorious in his life.

It was at that moment that life decided that Ryley couldn't _have_ a victory without at least some form of major pain.

Time slowed down. Ryley heard the shot fired by the one remaining demon. He saw the arrow fly towards him, its point deadly sharp and gleaming dully in the red light. He felt the arrow embed itself deep into his stomach.

Ryley collapsed, a haze of pain quickly overtaking his vision. He wailed once, and once only, falling silent right after. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Linden screaming his name, obviously panicked.

And then the world faded from existence.

**Oh. My. Gosh. THE CLIFFHANGER!**

**Random Observation: This was actually my first ever time describing an all out battle scene like this before! I've been writing on FF for over a year now, and the only thing I've done are small little fights - never a fight scene like this! I was so excited! What did you guys think?**

**RusYRP: If that flashback was SuchCuteOMG, then I feel like this must be SuchSuspenseOMG!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: How about now? Are you even more upset now?**

**NotQwertyAtAll and StillNotQwerty: Woooooow. LOL XD. Okay, here's your chapter!**


	10. Recovering

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,150 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 10

Well, Ryley had to admit that he had felt better before.

I mean, having an arrow wound in your stomach was what most would generally describe as a painful experience. Ryley certainly had no desire to relive that moment. Getting shot with a poisonous arrow once was only one time too many.

Dec had kept him updated on news from the Nether. Dianite had been less than thrilled that he had needed help from 'puny mortals', but had admitted to Dec in private that he was indeed grateful. The demons had lost well over half their population, and just days after the battle, were driven out of the Nether caverns that they had called home.

Viisdul himself hadn't been killed or captured, but the demon that had shot Ryley had been taken prisoner and killed quickly. "Quicker than he deserved," Dec had muttered.

Other than that, nothing else had happened other than the fact that Ryley's friends were happy to see him back. They were more than a little confused by his name change, but they accepted it without much question. Linden had disappeared off to who-knows-where shortly after she saw Ryley home safely, leaving no trace that she ever existed. Only Ryley and Dec's word kept the other's belief of the lone warrioress alive.

Ryley had mostly gotten over his grief for Dynamite, but it was still a sensitive subject. Whenever anybody brought it up he would fall silent until another subject was introduced to the conversation. Then Ryley would resume talking as though nothing had ever happened.

Ryley had been confined to his bed for almost a week after the battle, but after several days of good food, good rest, and a warm bed, combined with the factor of a couple healing potions, Ryley was finally beginning to improve. He could now walk around, at least for about five minutes, without falling flat on his face. Granted, he had to lean heavily on Dec, but still. He was _walking._

Ryley sighed, closing the book he was reading and setting it on his bedside table. It was actually quite good, filled with interesting poems, but Ryley just wasn't really in the mood for reading right now. Besides, most of the poems were about death or sadness and to be perfectly honest, Ryley had had enough of that lately.

A soft knocking on the door caused Ryley to raise his head. "Come on in," He called, unsurprised when Dec walked into his room.

"How're you feeling?" Dec asked. Ryley answered with a shrug.

"It could be better but it could also be a whole lot worse. I also feel like I'm hungry," Ryley smiled when Dec laughed at his joke.

"Glad to know you're still the cheerful young man that I've known for such a long time now," Dec smirked. "But alright, I'll go get you some mushroom stew."

"I actually think I want to try walking to the kitchen." Ryley interrupted Dec, "Yes, I know I'm still not up to full strength again. Yes, I know I'll have to walk down a set of stairs. Yes, I know I'll probably collapse before I even reach the kitchen. I still want to do it."

Dec stared at Ryley. Ryley stared right back. Neither of them backed down from the silent argument they were having in their stares.

"Fine," Dec finally conceded. "But I am going to walk right beside you to catch you if you fall."

"And I'm perfectly okay with that," Ryley said smoothly. "I really don't think I need a concussion from falling and hitting my head on top of all this other stuff."

"My gosh, your sarcasm," Dec rolled his eyes. "Come on then, up you get." Ryley obediently sat up on the edge of his bed and from there, eased himself onto his feet, holding on to Dec's shoulder. He put one foot in front of the other, doing his best to walk in a straight line and to block out the pounding headache he had from even moving just a little ways. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes stopping right before the stairs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dec asked.

"Oh, of course I am! I'm just all sunshine and rainbows right now, Declan!" Ryley hissed, but then his voice immediately softened. "I'm sorry, Dec. It's just – it really does hurt, and when I say it hurts, I mean it hurts _a lot_. I still want to try going downstairs though."

"It's your call," Dec murmured. "Though if you need to stop, let me know. There's no shame in relying on someone for help, especially with the state you're in."

"I know that," Ryley muttered, then let his full concentration go to walking down the first step without tripping. Wow. Was coordinating smoothly always this difficult?

Gradually, step-by-step, Ryley made his way downstairs. Dec was by his side during every second, murmuring words of encouragement and occasionally reaching out to grab Ryley when he stumbled. Ryley was grateful for his friend's help and he sighed in relief when he made it to the first floor and even ground.

"Well, I know I'm not looking forwards to going back up," Ryley grinned, attempting to make a joke. Dec rolled his eyes again and led Ryley over to the dining room table, firmly ordering him to stay put while he fixed the stew.

"Yes, Mom," Ryley smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you," Dec sounded annoyed but Ryley caught the teasing glint in his eyes. To add to the humour of the situation, Dec raised his voice, doing his best impression of a female tone, "Alright, son, that's enough. Now you stay in your chair or you won't get any dessert."

"No! I want dessert!" Ryley couldn't help it – he burst out laughing, which was not a good thing considering his wound. "Oh. Ow. That actually really, really, really hurts."

"I'm not surprised," Dec snorted. "Now will you just cooperate for a little while with no sarcastic remarks? I get that you've been cooped up in one room with only my 'boring' self for company, but please. Chill."

Ryley waited in silence as Dec prepared the mushroom stew and ate it silently with a murmured word of thanks. The silence actually felt very comforting.

But there was one thing that the silence needed. Yes, only one thing could make this silence more comforting.

That thing being a girl with short auburn hair, beautiful brown eyes, and the most warrior-like, feisty, lovable attitude Ryley could imagine.

Yes. That's all the silence needed.

And it was at that moment that Ryley vowed that as soon as he got better, he was going to find Linden. No demon, promise, or curse was going to stop him.

But he was in love with Linden and that was something he would never be able to deny.

**Aw! #Ryden fluff!**

**Random Observation: Now, I know you're thinking 'Ender. Your stories like this are usually only ten chapters long. This is the tenth chapter. This is no way to end a story.' Well, you're right about all those things, especially this not being a good ending to a story. What if I told you... that this story is going to twenty chapters instead of the usual ten. Would you be happy? I hope so, because that's what's happening!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: I SHALL NEVER STOP! ;)**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Yes. I just did that.**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Um... like I said, you asked for it!**

**RusYRP: Thank you! And I think Dec would like Linden, but feel a little protective of Ryley around her, kind of like a father. ;)**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Nonononono! I will never ever ever kill Linden! I love her character too much! ;)**

**IaniteTC: *laughs nervously* Um...**


	11. Thin Ice

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,128 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 11

"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" Linden muttered angrily. "Why can't I just _stop_ thinking about that stupid, stupid boy? Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd say I was in love with that fool." _Then again, who's to say I'm not in love with him?_

Linden sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get the thought of Ryley out of her head. Was he alright? Was he recovering? Did he miss her?

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. Linden cursed at herself under her breath. She needed to stop thinking about Ryley _right now. _For crying out loud, she had other things to be worrying about! For one, her horse was missing. Not dead, just missing. For another, she was running low on supplies and had no clue where the nearest village was.

In other words, if she didn't find supplies, she was screwed.

So why did Linden's thoughts keep straying back to Ryley?

_Ryley isn't journeying with me anymore. He's back home, where he's safe. He's probably calling himself 'Champwan' again. Heck, he probably doesn't even miss me._

So why did it hurt so much when she thought that?

_Ryley is gone now. He isn't going to come find me. I'm not going to go back for him. That's all there is to it. It's so simple._

So why did it feel so complicated?

_I mean, come on. It's not complicated. I've grown to hate complicated things. But dangit, I just threw myself into a whirlwind of 'complicated' and I can't get out of it._

Linden shook her head, as if trying to make her thoughts disperse into the slight breeze that was ruffling her hair. It wasn't cold like it was up in the mountains or in the snowy biomes, but it was at least a reminder of the cold places she loved.

And how much Ryley hated them.

"Gah!" Linden screamed aloud. "Why can I not even go five minutes without thinking about him?"

The only answer she got was some nearby cows giving her odd looks. She threatened to cut them up into steak if they didn't cut it out. They continued to stare blankly at the girl, most likely because they didn't understand human.

"Oh gods, now I'm talking to cows," Linden muttered. "I guess I really am lonely."

Again, the only response she got was the cows giving her odd looks. She was really getting annoyed with those cows.

It was only later that night after she had set up camp that she truly thought about her conflicted feelings.

It was true, she had lived her life as a loner for the most part. She had never made many friends, even though once she did, she stayed loyal to them. Such could be said for Ryley. Somehow, he had wormed his way under the tough defenses she kept around her soft side. His smile was contagious and whenever he made a joke, she couldn't help but laugh.

To be perfectly honest, she wouldn't mind admitting that she was in love with Ryley.

Linden gasped, jerking into an upright sitting position. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out if she really had meant what she just thought.

Was she in love with Ryley, that stubborn, sarcastic, and absolutely amazing boy she had met less than a month ago?

Linden swallowed. She knew the answer. She knew she couldn't just keep dismissing her feelings.

She was in love with Ryley.

XxX

Ryley blinked the snow out of his eyes. With the help of another healing potion, he was able to set off on his search for Linden a few days ago. So far, he had had no luck with finding the girl.

Ryley was searching the cold biomes first, knowing Linden's love for them. To be perfectly honest, the chill wasn't so bad after a while. Of course, the constant snow and wind was annoying at first, but even that felt nice now.

Ryley breathed out slowly and watched his breath fog up and drift away in the snowy wind. The pine trees were dark against the white powder, the contrast beautiful in the clear, cold air. Everything was beautiful right now.

Ryley continued walking, a lower hanging pine branch brushing past his stomach wound, He flinched a little bit, but it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as it had a few days ago. That was a very good sign because it meant the healing potions were doing their job properly and efficiently.

Ryley came across a frozen river. He stared at the dark ice for a few second before sitting down in the snow with a soft _crunch_. He stared at the frozen water, letting his mind wander for a little while. He thought about all that had happened in the past month. He thought about the nightmares, and the battles with the demons, and his imprisonment.

And of course, Ryley thought about Linden.

He remembered her laugh, her teasing ways, and how she would always try to act tough to disguise her playful nature. Ryley grinned as he remembered how she would laugh at his jokes, then make a joke of her own.

_Gods_, he missed Linden.

And then, as if his thoughts had summoned her, Ryley glanced up and saw Linden, standing on the opposite bank of the river staring at him. Her jaw dropped and her eyes, filled with surprise and disbelief, slowly changed to joy.

"Ryley!" She squealed.

"Linden!" Ryley jumped up, grinning insanely. The was no way she was really here – _she was really here!_ He jumped forwards, ready to bound across the frozen river over to Linden.

Time slowed down again. He saw Linden's expression change to horror; heard the words _'Thin ice' _before they even left her lips; felt the ice over the river crack under his feet.

The cracking noise was like the sharpest cannon Ryley had ever heard.

And then he was plunged into the swirling cold waters.

Ryley gasped, the curglaff momentarily paralyzing him. He screamed, bubbles trailing from his mouth. The water – it was so cold. He tried to swim to the surface, but his fingers bumped into a slick, cold, smooth wall.

The river was frozen over. He could fall in but not climb out.

Ryley was trapped under the ice.

He screamed again, his lungs beginning to ache from the lack of air. He pounded against the ice, desperately hoping for some miracle that he would survive.

The water – it was pulling him down. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Just to sink down. There wouldn't be any more pain.

Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Just close his eyes…

It was so cold.

Was so cold.

So cold.

Cold.

…

**I LOVE THE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER!**

**Random Observation: So, guys, you now know that I'm planning to carry this story to twenty chapters... and I am going to set a challenge for all you wonderful readers. I can math, and I know that twenty times five equals a hundred. Can we get to a hundred reviews by the end of this story? I think we can!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Whup! Wait up for a second! You forgot one thing! 6. Ryley gets killed and Linden struggles to get over grief before eventually killing herself. Except that will never happen. Linden shalt never be in danger of death because I love her character too much. Ryley, however...**

**MyBrokenHeart123: YUS! YAY!**

**RusYRP: You know what else there is to 'yay' about? MIANITE SEASON TWO COMING IN A FEW WEEKS I'M SO EXCITED!**

**IaniteTC: Yup! I'm continuing!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: *dances out of joy and ends up falling flat on face***

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Oh, there is much, much, much more planned for this! Take last night for example: I was at a 'party' and for most of the time, I just sat in the corner writing away on my notebook and grinning at how evil I was being!**

**Redpikmanred: YAYAYAYAYAY!**


	12. Rescued

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,040 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 12

…

Warm.

Was warm.

It was warm.

Warm? Since when is drowning in a frozen river _warm_?

Ryley groaned quietly and opened his eyes. He blinked, his surroundings not fully registering at first.

He recognized the cave behind the waterfall, and he also noticed a warm fire in the center of the cavern. It crackled merrily, orange and yellow flames dancing in the shadows.

Another thing Ryley noticed was that Linden was asleep right next to him, her arm thrown over his chest and her head resting gently on his shoulder. Ryley smiled, staring down at the girl with a happy light blooming in his eyes. Linden shifted slightly in her sleep, murmuring something inaudible.

Ryley stayed silent and still, watching the waterfall. Broken moonlight was shining past the cascade of crystal clear liquid, pooling on the ground around where Ryley and Linden lay. The roaring of the waterfall seemed distant and quiet and Ryley soon felt his eyes closing again.

Linden stirred and Ryley blinked, glancing over at her. She yawned and smiled, but didn't open her eyes.

"I know you're awake," she whispered. "And I know you're looking at me."

"Is that a problem, or do you want me to leave now?" Ryley asked, sitting up.

Linden dragged him back down. "Of course not. I wouldn't want for my pillow to just up and walk away."

"Oh so I'm a pillow now, am I?" Ryley blinked down at Linden. "I'm not exactly stuffed with down."

"You're still warm," Linden insisted. "And you don't need to be downy to be a pillow. Besides, you're soft."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Ryley teased.

"No, I'm saying you're soft," Linden finally opened her eyes, staring up at Ryley. "There's a difference."

"Of course," Ryley murmured. "So how did I get out of the river?"

Linden's eyes darkened. "Well, after you fell in, I was in a panic. I was running around the banks of the river, trying to find a place where the ice was thick enough for me to stand on it so I could go out and rescue you. I heard you trying to break through the ice, and then there was silence and… next thing I know, you're lying on the bank next to me, barely breathing, shivering, and completely soaked. It's like you were teleported to me."

Ryley was silent, mulling over the information. Teleported? What for? Why was his life so valuable that he deserved to be teleported away from death?

"The only people who have teleporting powers are the gods or wizards," Linden continued. "You told me the wizards you know of don't know where we are. So it must have been a god."

"Which one though?" Ryley mused. "Which god would have mercy on someone who made a promise with a demon?"

"I don't know," Linden admitted, shrugging. "But whichever god it was, I sure am thankful."

"As am I," Ryley murmured. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

XxX

Dec crossed the bridge over to his father's temple, Asandi floating along beside him. The blaze had been wounded in the battle, and now sported a long scar over one eye. Asandi was adjusting well, but he didn't appreciate people sneaking up on his blind side.

Dec's sword hung casually by his side, lightly smacking against his leg every time he took a step. Pigmen nodded to him and he smiled. The Nether mobs seemed more at ease around him now since he, Ryley and Linden had fought on their side during the battle.

The Wither skeletons standing guard at the entrance to Dianite's temple narrowed their eyes, but quickly relaxed when they realized it was Dec.

"Hello Jerfuten. Hi Daleth," Dec grinned, greeting the dark skeletons.

_"Greetings, Declan," _The Wither skeletons waved. _"What have you come here for?"_

"I came to talk with Lord Dianite," Dec paused for a moment, Asandi halting behind him. The Wither skeletons nodded, stepping back so Dec could go through the door.

Dec found his father facing his altar, his head bowed as if in sorrow. The devil-god looked up when he heard Dec's footsteps, turning around to face the demigod.

"We lost many in the battle," Dianite sighed, his voice cracking with grief. "Many good soldiers. But the hardest loss for me has been the Withers. All were slain."

Dec's heart caught in his throat. "All of them?" He whispered. "Even Katerinia?"

Dianite's gaze was heavy with sorrow. "Yes," he murmured. "Even she. I am sorry." He laid a strong hand on Dec's shoulder and the demigod did not flinch back from his father's touch.

They stayed there in silence for a while, Asandi murmuring soft comforts to Dec and Dianite closing his eyes once again. Dec let grief overwhelm him for a few seconds. Kat, who had saved his life more than once, was dead. Slain by the same hideous demons that had captured Ryley. She was gone, and never coming back.

"Declan," Dianite's calm voice made Dec look up, staring into his father's marbled eyes. "I know you did not come here just for news on the fatalities. Is there something you needed?"

"Not needed so much as desired," Dec admitted. "My friend, Ryley, has set out to search for Linden. I'm worried about him. Winter is approaching fast and he is ill equipped for the cold."

"And they are the ones who helped fight against the demons, correct?" Dianite asked, his voice level and not giving anything away. He continued after Dec nodded, "I am not a merciful god. You know this, Declan. I do not hand out praise, nor do I give direct words of thanks." He paused for emphasis, his expression unchanging. "But for you, I shall make an exception. I'll teleport Ryley to Linden, if only for your sake."

Dec breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he murmured gratefully.

Dianite snapped his finger and a tremor went through the air. "It is done. Now leave the Nether, Declan. I have business to take care of."

Dec bowed his head respectfully and left the temple, Asandi never more than a few feet behind. Dec smiled as he thought about what had just taken place, his heart feeling lighter already.

**So Dianite unknowingly saved Ryley's life... interesting...**

**Random Observation: Last chapter, I used the word 'curglaff' - it's okay if you didn't know what that meant because it actually disappeared from use decades ago. Basically, it means "The shock one feels upon first plunging into cold water."  
><strong>

**TheAmazingQwerty: Good news! It will get worse!**

**RusYRP: Yup! That's exactly who I thought of when I was writing about those cows! XD And he says he doesn't mind cows IRL because they're not as annoying as in-game - I have a cow pasture in front of my house, Taylor. I know firsthand that IRL cows are just as annoying as MC cows!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: NEVER! MUAHAHAHA! *coughs* Whoa... sorry about that.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Of course he'll get hurt! But that's a few chapters away, so we'll just have some cute #Ryden moments to fill that time!**

**IaniteTC: And I am grateful for thou's forgiveness!**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Nope! I have several chapters planned out that are filled with 'action' *whistles innocently* for Ryley!**

**Redpikmanred: True!**


	13. Dance

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,066 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 13

Ryley had finally gotten over the small bout of hypothermia he had had after falling into a frozen river. He and Linden still weren't sure who had teleported him, but they were both thankful nonetheless.

The snow had piled up on the ground, making it so Linden and Ryley were trapped in the cave. The fire was running low on fuel though, and it would sometimes flicker down to just a few glowing embers.

So if they went outside the cave for firewood they would most likely freeze to death. If they let the fire burn down, then they would freeze to death more slowly. In other words, they were at the worst impasse anyone had ever been at.

The snow had actually stopped falling a few days ago, but then ice had formed a deadly crust over the soft powder. The waterfall was frozen in time, the once powerful water hardened into crystal ice. Linden and Ryley had retreated to the second cave for warmth, because it had no openings to the outside world.

Ryley had his arm wrapped around Linden's shoulders, holding her close to 'share body heat.' Neither of them minded the close contact, but they both worried more and more as the fire dimmed down.

It was one day where it was slightly warmer that the fire burned out completely.

Ryley saw it first. He woke up, looked around, and immediately noticed the ashes that had once been the fire, piled in a heap.

"Hey. Wake up," Ryley whispered, gently shaking Linden's shoulders. The girl opened her eyes blearily, yawning. "The fire has burned out."

"No!" Linden yelped, instantly awake. She sprang to her feet, rushing over to the pile of blackened charcoal. "No, no, no, no, no! This is bad! Very bad!"

Ryley stood up a little more slowly, still a bit weak. He softly walked out into the main cave, shivering as a blast of cold air hit him full force. He poked his head out of the entrance to the cave, carefully avoiding the sharp spikes of ice that made up the waterfall.

The snow glistened on the ground, coating everything in a thick, white blanket. The ice had all melted away, soaking into the ground and taking some of the snow with it. If there was any time to get firewood, it would be now, before the next snow came.

"Oh no you don't," Linden walked up beside Ryley. "_I'll_ go get the firewood. You stay right here. I don't want to risk you getting sick again." She walked out of the cavern without another word, stepping carefully down the path.

Ryley glared after her, but didn't move from where he stood. He wasn't too willing to go out into the cold anyway, but he hated his recent illness being used as an excuse. He hated feeling weak and right now, that's all he felt like.

Ryley waited for a good while as Linden collected firewood somewhere out of sight. He had retreated back to the second cave, biting cold starting to creep in on him. He stood up when he heard Linden's footsteps and glanced out to see her carrying an armful of firewood into the main cave.

She was shivering violently and it appeared that she had a hard time moving her arms to let the firewood fall to the floor. Ryley rushed over and quickly assembled a fire, lighting it with a bit of flint and steel. Linden smiled and held her hands over the fire, attempting to warm up.

"Do you ever miss your old home?" Linden's question broke the silence and Ryley glanced over at her, slightly caught off guard by the sudden inquiry.

"Of course," Ryley shrugged. "But not as much as I thought I would. The only person I ever really grew attached to was Dec, and I suppose I'll see him again from time to time."

"I suppose so," Linden muttered. She fell silent again and Ryley looked down at his feet. He didn't understand why Linden was so downcast all of a sudden.

Ryley suddenly lifted his head, an idea coming to him. He gently took Linden's hands, and ignoring her protests, stood up, pulling her with him. He began humming softly, remembering the tune to a song he had heard once and unhurriedly dancing with Linden to the music.

Linden's mouth curled into a smile and she danced along, stepping lightly. They danced around the cave, moving fluently together around the crackling fire.

"I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you round and round in circles," Linden sang along and Ryley grinned. He spun Linden around in a slow circle, gazing at the girl.

Her lapis lazuli necklace reflected the firelight, glimmering like the depths of the ocean. Her eyes, which Ryley noticed turned a lighter shade of near her pupils, seemed warm enough to melt his heart. She moved with enough grace to equal a goddess, and her singing seemed more beautiful than anything Ryley had ever heard.

"Love's never come my way, I've never been this far, cause you took these two left feet, and waltzed away with my heart," Ryley sang along too, feeling the truth in the words. It felt like he was truly leaving his curse behind. He could be free with Linden, dancing away into the night.

Ryley hummed once again as the song came to a close, pulling Linden close.

And then she surprised him with a kiss.

Ryley's eyes widened but he then relaxed, hugging Linden close to him as they kissed.

The world melted away around them. It was just them, left in a perfect embrace of human love.

Time seemed too fast and too slow at the same time. Ryley could feel his heart pounding from the exhilaration and could feel every second ticking by.

Linden pulled away from him and the moment ended. Ryley blinked, momentarily in a stupor.

"That never happened," Linden muttered, avoiding Ryley's gaze.

"Yeah," Ryley's answer came out more like a squeak. "Sure."

Linden cracked a smile. "It's your fault for being so damned lovable."

Ryley's jaw dropped, and he stared after Linden as she stalked quickly over to the other cave, a bright red flush coming to his face. "Yeah. Sure," He grinned, a lightness rising in his chest.

It was now officially the best day of his life.

**OHMYNOTCH GUYS, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! THE RETURN OF THE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Random Observation: The song used this chapter was 'I Don't Dance' by Lee Brice - I thought it fit perfectly!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: There's a Frozen parody called F*** It All...**

**RusYRP: #DianiteFTW! And my gosh Ant... I've been woken up at 6 in the morning several times by cows mooing like a cell phone set on vibrate, only about a thousand times louder! XD**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: #SuchCuterOMG!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Yay!**

**DiamondScribe: What are you talking about? Rydener is totally a word! And this Dianitee here was _oh so desperately_ hoping to finish this story on the day Mianite Season Two came out - UNTIL SHE WATCHED TUCKER'S VLOG AND HE SAID IT WOULD BE POSTPONED TO THE 31st! I was so mad... but I have a one-shot planned anyway, so maybe that's what'll come out for Mianite Season Two.**


	14. Void Fire

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,423 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 14

Ryley had to admit, he wasn't expecting another fight so soon.

But hey, he wasn't asking for Viisdul to jump down on him from a tree.

Ryley screamed as he was pushed to the ground by an angry red demon, who was howling furiously. Linden whipped around, drawing her sword and freezing as she saw what had happened in the space of a few seconds.

Viisdul had Ryley in a headlock, one hand positioned over his chest and ready to strike. Ryley was breathing quickly out of fear, and he struggled weakly against the demon's firm grasp.

"Stay away," Viisdul hissed. "If you want your friend to live, stay away and drop your weapon."

_Do what he says, _Ryley tried to get the message across to Linden through his eyes. She nodded tersely and backed away, her sword clattering on the stony ground as she let it fall from her hands.

"Very good," Viisdul purred, tightening his grip on Ryley. Ryley gasped, lifting his head slightly in hopes to ease the building pressure on his throat. "Now, I presume Ryley has told you about his promise with me?"

Ryley felt panic filled his heart. Linden knew there had been a promise. She didn't know what it involved.

"Well," Viisdul continued. "Ryley here promised me that the day he fell in love with a mortal girl would be the day he would die. He cheated his fate that day, _Lindie_, and we demons take promises very seriously."

Linden's face had turned paper white and she was visibly shaking. "Wha – what?" She stuttered, turning to look at Ryley, a hurt look gleaming in her eyes. "So – all those times? That you acted so reclusive around me? And that's why we were captured?"

Ryley avoided Linden's gaze, forlornly nodding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Linden choked. "Why didn't you tell me I was killing you?"

"Ah, you were the seal upon his death," Viisdul's voice was smooth and unhurried. "And he was trying to deny the fact. Mortals can't face what they do not want. Too bad you fools can't escape fate forever."

Ryley closed his eyes, not wanting to see the betrayal in Linden's face. He fell limp, giving up the last of his hope.

"Ryley?" Linden whispered. "Why couldn't you have told me? I would never have done anything that I did if I knew it was going to kill you."

"But would we have been happy?" Ryley murmured, flinching as Viisdul's claws dug slightly into his skin. "I've never been so happy in my life than when I was with you. I – I don't regret it."

"Aw, well isn't that sweet?" Viisdul growled. "It's just too bad that kind of thing won't be happening any more. You see, Ryley, after we were driven out by your foolish Nether god, we retreated to our birthplace –Void. And we have built a prison there especially for you. It would be a shame if it was never put to use." Viisdul's grip on Ryley tightened as he spoke,

"Ryley!" Linden cried, reaching out for him just as the world turned black.

XxX

Ryley woke up, lying on a cold, stone floor. He was in a small dungeon made out of solid rock, with an iron trapdoor in the roof. It was very dark, and the air smelled cool; almost dusty.

"So the little birdy awakes," Ryley jumped at the sound of Viisdul's voice, watching the demon with wide, scared eyes as he walked into view. "It's about time. You've been unconscious for two days already."

"T – two days?" Ryley stuttered. "Where – where am I?"

"You're in the Void," Viisdul grinned. "And you're about to be in pain." Without another word, Viisdul pounced on Ryley, shoving him to the ground. Ryley yelped, hopelessly pinned under the demon.

"You may have escaped us once," Viisdul growled, his harsh voice filling Ryley ears. "Never again," The demon increased the pressure on Ryley's back, and suddenly the young man found it hard to breathe.

Ryley gasped, writhing around in an attempt to dislodge Viisdul. The demon's hold stayed firm and tears welled up in Ryley's eyes. It almost felt like the bones in his spine were cracking. "Please!" Ryley whimpered, now struggling to draw in breath. "Stop!"

The pain only worsened and Ryley screamed, tears blurring his vision. He heard a sharp _crack_ and suddenly, he couldn't see or think through the haze of agony that descended upon him.

When Ryley was finally able to think clearly again, there were two things he noticed. One, his back didn't hurt anymore. Two, he couldn't feel his legs.

Ryley's heart caught in his throat and he twisted around, trying to see his legs. They were still there, sprawled lifelessly behind him, but when he tried to tell them to move, they stayed still.

_No,_ Ryley thought in a panic. He crawled forwards using his arms, dragging himself over to the wall. Now that he was closer, he could see small crevices and holes in the stone. He dug his fingers into the dents, and pulled himself into a standing position, leaning heavily against the wall. His legs didn't move on their own, and he was forced to slump back down to the ground.

_Well, that's it_, Ryley blinked back tears. _I'll never walk again. I'll never escape._

Viisdul's now familiar chuckle echoed from above his head, and Ryley scrambled backwards, yelping as he scraped his shoulder against a pointed rock. Viisdul jumped down from wherever he had been perching and sat down. He reached out with one clawed hand and gently grabbed Ryley's shoulder, dragging him closer.

Closing his eyes and trembling in fear, Ryley waited for Viisdul's claws to pierce his flesh.

No pain. Ryley cautiously opened his eyes to look for Viisdul and wailed in horror as he saw what the demon was doing.

Viisdul was controlling a rope of fire, binding it tightly around Ryley's legs. Dark scorch marks were already burned deep into Ryley's skin, and it was slowly burning away his flesh, leaving nothing but the exposed muscle underneath.

"Stop!" Ryley cried, a stab of pain shooting through his injured shoulder as he tried to drag himself away. The demon hissed, dragging him back. "Please, stop!"

"Why should I?" Viisdul growled, tightening the magic fire-rope. "_You_ are the one who broke our promise. "_You_ are the one who denied the truth. _You_ are the one who slaughtered my brethren – you and that girl."

"So?" Ryley yelled, trying to shove Viisdul away. The demon shrugged him off, grinning in delight as the fire flared up. "I was defending my friends! And what's the point of burning my legs anyway? I can't even – even feel them anymore!"

"Oh, that's a shame," Viisdul clapped his hands together, the fire-rope vanishing into thick dark smoke. Ryley swallowed, not even daring to look at his legs anymore. "I guess we'll just have to fix that."

Ryley suddenly found it very hard to breathe again. "What – what do you mean?" he whispered hesitantly.

"I mean – this," Viisdul grinned and with one swift movement, summoned a healing potion and tossed it onto Ryley. The glass shattered and vaporized instantly, leaving nothing but the potion, which was quickly absorbed. Everything suddenly came into sharper focus – including the pain in Ryley's shoulder.

Ryley noticed a faint stinging sensation at first, becoming increasingly more painful as it intensified. Ryley winced, gritting his teeth at the uncomfortable feeling in his legs.

Wait.

Feeling?

Ryley gasped as the agony washed over him, stronger than he had ever felt. As black spots danced in front of his eyes, he realized what had happened.

The healing potion had affected his spine, healing it and bringing back the feeling in his legs. However, it hadn't healed the burns that were scorched deep into his flesh.

Ryley screamed as the pain that had been inflicted on his legs fully registered. He felt the blood coating his legs, felt the horrible stinging from the burns, felt the absolute _agony_ racing through his body.

It was _torture_.

And Viisdul knew it. He was laughing gleefully at Ryley's pain, his bat-like wings flared out to appear more menacing.

Finally, after squeezing out so many tears, gasping out so many cries of pain, and so many times of tensing his fingers against the hard stone floor, the pain subsided at least slightly. Ryley fell limp, whimpering softly, and glanced up at Viisdul.

But the demon had flown away, leaving Ryley to suffer alone once again.

**Again, sorry for the wait guys. I didn't activate the cure for writer's block until today, so it was a good thing I had most of the second half of the chapter pre-written!**

**Random Observation: And yes, guys. I am well aware Mianite starts on January 31st. I have marked every single calendar in the house!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: Well... here's some nice torture...**

**RusYRP: Indeed! The calm before the (Darude Sand)storm! And OMG - I looked at those pictures too - I died laughing! XD**

**DiamondScribe: Well... um... the upsetting feels have returned! XD**

**TheAmazingQwerty: How did I mess up? And did you enjoy this torturous chapter? XD**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Nah, it'll be a few more chapters before Ryley truly has any sort of near-death experience!**


	15. Wizards

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,199 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 15

Dec blinked as a gust of wind swirled around his face. He pulled his cloak tighter around him, shivering in the cold breeze. This wasn't hospitable weather for any sort of living creature.

So why was Dec out here anyway? After not hearing anything from Ryley in almost a week, good or bad, Dec had decided to go on his own little quest to find his friend and make sure he was alright.

He had been looking after Ryley for over six years. Dec couldn't help but feel that he was like a father to his best friend. They shared a very strong bond, but lately, Dec had been noticing that they were drifting farther and farther away.

Nevertheless, Dec still felt an unease grow in his heart whenever he thought about Ryley. It was as though something was wrong.

Dec leaned back against the edge of the cliff as another strong gust of wind threatened to knock him off his feet. That was the problem with traversing through mountainous regions – the footholds were few and the wind was powerful.

Dec continued on his way, clinging to the side of the cliff. He was making his way across a steep-sloped mountain and there was nothing but a long dark ravine underneath the narrow ledge that was his pathway. He was being extra careful not to slip.

Dec gritted his teeth as a pebble shifted under his feet. It clattered down the mountainside, echoing loudly in the silent air.

"Just don't follow it and you'll be fine," Dec muttered to himself, his fingers aching from holding onto the small crevices that allowed him a handhold. His cloak fluttered gently in the cold breeze, brushing past his legs.

Dec slowly made his way along the face of the mountain, breathing a sigh of relief when he stepped onto a wide plateau overlooking a snowy valley. A frozen waterfall glistened in the weak sunlight, powerful water transformed into nothing more than icicles.

But what really caught Dec's attention was the girl huddled in the valley. From that distance, he couldn't tell who it was, so he climbed down a winding path to approach her.

As Dec drew closer, he recognized Linden. She watching him, but did not stand up from her sitting position in the snow.

"Ryley's gone," Linden told Dec as he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. He froze, and Linden continued. "He was taken by another demon. And it's all my fault."

"How? Why?" Dec whispered.

"Has he ever told you about a promise? Or a curse?" Linden prompted. "Because he never told me that if he fell in love he would have to be killed."

"_What_?" Dec cried. "He never told me anything about that!"

Linden shrugged sadly. "Apparently, that was the whole reason for us being captured. So now he's been taken prisoner – and is currently in a prison in the Void."

"The Void?" Dec asked, still shocked. "How is that even possible?"

"Some sort of magic, I guess," Linden murmured. "But he's gone now. And it was all my fault."

Dec felt a sudden wave of rage well up inside of him. Linden was ultimately Ryley's demise, dooming him to a fate worse than any torture. If it weren't for her, Ryley would still be safe!

But then Dec noticed how upset Linden looked. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were dull, almost lifeless. She hadn't yet stood up from the snow even though she was shivering badly. She appeared to be feeling Ryley's absence more painfully than Dec and for a brief moment, he wondered what had happened between them while he wasn't around.

"I think I know someone who can help," Dec mused, already formulating a plan to help Ryley escape. Linden lifted her head wearily and stared at Dec, hope beginning to grow in her eyes.

"Who?" She asked, her voice a bit lighter.

"Well," Dec winked. "Did Ryley ever tell you that we had some wizardly friends?"

XxX

Wag flew around the ship, admiring his and the other wizards handiwork. Matt and Phil were joking about something, leaning on the mast. Tom was pulling out a splinter that had gotten stuck in Twisted's hands, while User was lying down on the deck, completely exhausted.

Syndicate's new ship floated gently on the waves, anchored at a makeshift dirt dock. It had been their biggest project after a long while and they were proud of the large, old-fashioned sailing ship.

Wag gently landed down on the deck of the ship at the captain's wheel. He brushed his hand over the finely cut pine wood, smiling at the perfection. They had to make sure every build was flawless. After all, diamonds were valuable and diamonds were their payment.

"Hey!" Wag whipped around when he heard someone shouting, expecting to see Syndicate rushing towards his newly built ship. Instead, he started with surprise when he saw Dec and a girl he didn't know racing towards them at top speed. As far as he knew, Dec had left a few days ago to search for Ryley and make sure he was alright. So what was he doing back here?

"Dec?" Tom asked, finally managing to pry the splinter out of Twisted's hand. The latter turned around, picking up his leather jacket.

"We need your help," The girl declared, his eyes filled with worry. Wag exchanged a confused glance with his fellow wizards before climbing down to the dock.

"What for?" Matt questioned, narrowing his bright yellow eyes.

"Ryley's been captured by demons," The words poured out of Dec's mouth in a rush. "And he's being held prisoner in the Void."

Phil gasped, his hand flying to his mouth. User flinched back as though terrified just at the very mention of the Void. Wag stared at Dec in shock, trying to discern if that was actually what the young priest had said.

"But – wizards can't go into the Void. Right?" Twisted's voice was timid and very hesitant, as though he wasn't sure.

"The _unaltered_ Void," Wag muttered darkly. "Normally, it would kill a human on contact. The demons must have done something to make that chunk of the Void safe. If Ryley can be expected to stay in the Void without dying from its effects then we would too. But a rescue mission down there would almost be asking too much."

"Please!" The girl begged. "I can't just stand by and let Ryley die down there without knowing that something could have been done! For the sake of the gods, please help!"

She sounded so desperate that Wag was hesitant to reject her plea. He glanced over at the other wizards and found the same reluctance in their eyes.

"Wag?" Matt prompted. "You're the head wizard. I think that even if it's a bad idea, we can't just let Ryley be killed."

There was a long silence as Wag thought about it. It was all his decision, and his heart battled with his head over the right thing to do."

"Alright," He finally spoke, noticing the instant relief in Dec and the girl's eyes. "We will help you rescue Ryley from the Void."

**Explanation for not updating below...**

**Random Observation: I know guys, that if I keep delaying with the updates we really will make it to the 31st before the story ends. I've just been feeling really miserable this week for no reason at all, and it's hard for me to write when I feel so upset. Hopefully I can get back in my grind soon - which shouldn't be too hard considering the next few chapters of this are mostly pre-written already! Again, sorry for the wait!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: I can't question my sanity... it left a while ago and hasn't come back. XD**

**Curcle: Well... I'm sorry then. Ryley has a lot more in store for him before this story is finished!**

**DiamondScribe: You may want to repair that feel-o-meter pretty soon - if my guesses are correct, it will be breaking again in the next few chapters! And the puns... Jordan would be proud! XD**

**RusYRP: Thanks! It's so weird how I just love describing pain... and torture... and death...**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: ;-;**


	16. Words

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,154 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

**WARNING: Some feels ahead. Proceed with caution.**

Chapter 16

Ryley was awoken by being roughly dragged across the floor. When he tried to stand up, his legs, still deeply burned, screamed in pain.

Ryley looked up and saw a demon hauling him along by his shoulders, its claws slightly digging into his skin. It turned around to hiss at him before spreading its wings and flying up to the trapdoor, somehow managing to unlock the heavy iron grate and push it away with Ryley still held tightly in its grasp.

Ryley fell limp as he was flown out of the dungeon, dreading the place where he would be taken next. He knew that wherever it was, it would not be a place he wanted to go.

The cold air of the Void swirled around him, stinging his skin. The air smelled sickly sweet and almost stifling. Ryley coughed, finding it hard to breathe in the unchanged air of the Void.

The demon's grip on Ryley loosened as they flew over a floating platform and he fell, screaming as he landed hard on the bedrock.

He shakily lifted his head, his hands bleeding from being scraped on the jagged bedrock. There was a tall obsidian post in the middle of the platform and Viisdul was perched on top of it.

"Ah, pleasure to see you again Ryley," Viisdul smiled warmly, although it couldn't disguise the evil glint in his eyes. "Now, are you feeling any better today?"

"Not really," Ryley murmured, blinking slowly. "My legs haven't healed any."

Viisdul jumped down from the post and padded over to Ryley on all fours, holding a pair of shackles in his hands. He roughly dragged Ryley over to the obsidian post, chaining his hands together around the post before reaching up to attach the chain part of the shackles to a hook near the top of the post. Ryley was forced to kneel, since he still couldn't stand up without feeling immense pain in his legs.

"Are you familiar with this particular setup for torture?" Viisdul asked calmly, tracing his claws over the bedrock ground.

"No, considering torture is usually frowned upon in my world," Ryley tugged slightly at his shackles.

"Such a shame," Viisdul picked a whip off of the ground that hadn't been there previously. Ryley's eyes widened as Viisdul circled around him, uncurling the whip as he did so. "Well this would be a good time to learn now wouldn't it?"

Ryley flinched as Viisdul cracked the whip over his head, the sharp crack filling the air.

"Remember your crimes," Viisdul hissed. "Remember all those you have hurt. Let the pain you gave to them be inflicted upon you."

Ryley's eyes widened and he screamed as the whip was swung down and it tore across his back.

_"Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

Ryley started and he whipped his head around. He could've sworn he had hurt Dec's voice, hurt and broken. It was like an echo in his ears, faint yet seeming so real.

Another lash was given.

_"It's all your fault!"_

"Linden!" Ryley yelped, thrashing around. It seemed so – so real. Viisdul laughed cruelly raising his whip yet again.

_"Useless. We don't even need him."_

_"Can't keep himself out of trouble."_

_"Idiot. Just an idiot."_

"Stop! Please stop!" Ryley huddled closer to the post as his friend's angry voices filled his ears with every strike from the whip. "That's not true!"

_"Worthless."_

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Leave me alone! I don't need you!"_

Ryley was crying now, as the voices got louder. His back was laced with whiplashes now and the voices were destroying him internally. Even Viisdul was no longer laughing, just striking Ryley with his whip faster than ever.

_"Why didn't you tell me? You stupid, stupid idiot!" _Linden snarled.

_"Why bother rescuing him?" _Wag's voice was cold, so unlike his normal tone.

_"He's just a nuisance," _Dec snorted, as though annoyed.

"Stop! This isn't real! _This isn't real!_" Ryley sobbed, blood running down the tattered skin on his back. "Please… stop."

_"Isn't worth anything."_

_"Idiot."_

_"Can't trust him."_

Ryley wailed, pressing his cheek to the cold obsidian post. He knew the voices weren't real but it seemed so – truthful.

_"Will you get something right for once?"_

Ryley flinched. Now _that_ voice was real. He remembered Dec saying that a few years ago when he was teaching Ryley how to communicate with the gods. They had been at it for most of the day, and Ryley still hadn't succeeded in noticing omens. Dec had gotten frustrated and had snapped at him.

Ryley closed his eyes as he let the memory overwhelm him.

XxX

_Champwan frowned, trying to see the pattern in the flight of a bird Dec was watching him, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed._

_"I don't see anything unusual," Champwan flinched away as Dec glared at him critically._

_"See how the bird is flying low to the ground?" Dec growled, his patience long gone as he explained what he was easily able to see. "That means there's a storm coming, so Mianite is obviously displeased."_

_"Oh," Champwan hunched his shoulders as though expecting to be hit._

_"It was so obvious!" Dec stood up quickly, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Will you get something right for once?"_

_Champwan let out a small gasp, tears welling up in his eyes. Without another glance back at the impatient priest, he turned and ran, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_Champwan always tried his best to please Dec. He didn't like to be yelled at for something he couldn't help, but he had made no progress in reading omens that day. He had run Dec's patience dry and he couldn't deal with his friend's anger._

_He fell to his knees and crawled into a small overhang under a cliff – his favourite hiding spot for when he got scared or upset. Champwan curled up, choking on sobs. He didn't think any of his friends understood how much their negative comments could get to him sometimes._

_"Champwan?" Champwan looked up and saw Dec staring at him, the annoyance in his eyes replaced with worry. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine," Champwan muttered, avoiding Dec's eyes._

_"No, you're not," Dec crawled under the overhang. "I'm sorry Champwan. I didn't mean to snap at you."_

_Champwan closed his eyes, trembling slightly as he tried to keep in the tears._

_"Hey. Buddy. Look at me," Dec smiled gently as Champwan opened his eyes again. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper there. Please don't be upset."_

_"I'm just – I just try my best. And I hate it when my best isn't enough." Champwan choked._

_"Then let me know," Dec whispered soothingly. "If you're trying your best, let me know. I won't push you farther than you can go."_

_"Really?" Champwan blinked._

_"Really. All anyone can ever expect of you is to be yourself," Dec smiled again. "Now let's go back home."_

**Whoa. The chapter's out on time today. Maybe I should watch Tucker's streams more often! XD **

**Random Observation: Have I ever told you that you guys are the best, most supportive, most epic readers on the planet? Because you are! You always manage to lift my spirits in the reviews and all the favourites/follows! Thanks!**

**RusYRP: Thanks! And I'm already feeling happier - but there probably won't be a chapter up tomorrow anyway because I'll be gone for most of the day.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: WIZARDS! WIZARDS ARE AMAZING!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: Thanks! And yes - FINALLY WIZARDS!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Swaglington, m8!**

**DiamondScribe: I actually wasn't planning to break your feel-o-meter quite so soon... but oh well. Sorry 'bout that!**


	17. Don't Close Your Eyes

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,003 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 17

Ryley was thrown to the ground, his breath knocked out of him. He coughed a couple of times, tasting the sharp tang of blood.

His back had been torn apart, the whiplashes leaving his skin hanging on by shreds. One lash had sliced a cut across his eye, leaving his blind on his right eye. But what hurt more, was all the insults and harsh words he had heard at every lash of the whip. So however much his face and back stung, what really made Ryley tremble from terror was the doubt that those voices weren't actually real.

What if it his friends really had said or thought that at some point and he didn't know? What if he really was just a nuisance to them?

Was he really worth rescuing from his desolate prison?

Maybe it would just be easier to die down here, below the Overworld. Then he would never cause any more trouble for anyone ever again.

But then again, what if the voices had been fake? Surely none of his friends truly believed that.

Did _Ryley_ believe those voices?

Ryley's heart caught in his throat and he gasped slightly. Did _he_ really believe that he was worth rescuing? After all, he was just a liar. A traitor. A weak fool who couldn't face up to his problems.

Yeah, he was worthless.

Ryley sobbed again as another spasm of pain raced across his back. He lifted a trembling hand and gently touched one of the scars. Ryley gasped in pain and jerked his hand away, his fingers now coated in dark scarlet blood.

Ryley shivered, pressing his cheek against the smooth, cold, stone floor, trying to block out the pain. His eye stung and he breathed out shakily.

It _hurt_.

Of course, Ryley had felt pain before, but never like this. Blood was pooling on the floor from the wounds on both his legs and back. His eye hurt so much that Ryley held a dark suspicion that he may end up being half-blind for the rest of his life - which may not end up being that long.

Ryley glanced up at the trapdoor, the dim light from Void stars illuminating the thick iron bars on the grate. There were faint shadows from the demon guards and their quiet whispers drifted down as they talked amongst themselves in the demon tongue.

Ryley sighed, resting his head back on the floor. Any sort of escape would be impossible. He may as well stop hoping now.

He coughed, the choking air of the Void rattling in his lungs. It had been hard to breathe ever since he had been taken captive and held in the Void.

Ryley closed his eye, his head feeling foggy all of a sudden. He felt very tired – almost as if he was in a dream. There was a voice in the back of his head, telling him it would be a bad idea to go to sleep, but he ignored it.

And with a heavy sigh, Ryley fell into a dark, restless sleep.

XxX

"This is where the demon captured Ryley about a week ago," Linden pointed out a spot in the snow where the white powder still appeared caved in from the tussle.

Tom frowned and walked over to the indention, studying it carefully. He appeared to be noticing little details that no one else could see and when he looked up, his gaze was dark with apprehension.

"The demon who captured Ryley appears to be in possession of a very strong amount of magical power," Tom reported gravely. "It's going to be difficult – almost impossible – to rescue Ryley if that demon is anywhere around him."

"We have to try!" Dec exclaimed, stepping forwards. "We can't just leave Ryley to die!"

"Of course not," Tom soothed, laying his hand on the anxious priest's shoulder. "And that's not what I'm saying. I'm just warning all of you about what's to come. Right now, the most important thing to do is not just rescue Ryley. It's to plan a strategy for rescuing him _and_ getting us all out of there alive. There's be no point in us dying before we reached him."

Wag narrowed his eyes and seemed to ponder this newly gained information. Linden studied his face, searching for what his expression might give away.

Truth be told, she admired Wag the most out of all the wizards. He always seemed to remain level-headed, and he distributed or carried out orders with a calm confidence. There was never a situation he didn't appear to think through thoroughly before deciding on what he thought would be the best decision for everyone.

"I think it would be best if we camped here for the night and went to rescue Ryley tomorrow morning," Wag's voice was soft, like he was still thinking. Linden felt a sudden desperation burst up inside of her.

"But he could be dead by morning!" Dec cried, clearly experiencing the same desperation as Linden. "Who knows what those demons are doing to him?"

"I think Wag is right," Twisted interrupted, glancing at the wizard. "We should rest up now while we have the chance so that tomorrow, we can hit those demons with our full strength. It won't do Ryley again good if we get overpowered while trying to help him escape."

Dec scowled at the half-wizard before eventually averting his glare down to the ground. "I guess so," He mumbled, conceding reluctantly.

"Good," Phil nodded, finalizing the decision. "Now do you mind helping us set up a quick shelter for the night?"

Dec didn't protest, merely blinking as he walked swiftly over to where Matt and User were already beginning to summon some wooden planks. Linden stayed standing where she was, watching as the other wizards went over to help with the construction. Linden then turned her gaze back to the shallow hollow in the snow.

"Hold on, Ryley," She whispered, hoping that somehow, somewhere, he could hear her. "We're coming."

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I was gone for most of the day on a trip to one of the most historic/famous cities in my state. It was fun, don't get me wrong - but it was hard to concentrate on writing!**

**Random Observation: Bumpy roads are not productive towards the writing of chapters. Neither is the loud chattering of friends, a soundtrack for a musical playing very loudly on the radio, or annoying seat belts. XD  
><strong>

**RusYRP: Ah, the rollercoaster of feels! The only 'coaster I'm willing to ride! And thanks!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: Oh, just you wait! *laughs evilly***

**DiamondScribe: Oh. Well... I'm surprised to say the least! It's a good thing that I can't proofread chapter 18 without crying then, so I know I can count on that to break your feel-o-meter!**

**Whispstar: Aw, well thanks then! And da feels shalt get stronger...**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Aw yeah! Death! (I actually came up with an idea for a really upsetting story - it's only a little ways in and six - no wait, seven - characters have already died! XD)**


	18. Deathly Silence

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,582 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

**Review replies up top. You know this is gonna be a feelsy chapter now.**

**RusYRP: Absomalutely! Every time I read a story, I picture a scene in my head - like a movie that I'm watching from inside the TV screen, and I can almost _feel_ the characters emotions as my own!**

**DiamondScribe: You do that! And I'm glad it was 'Guude'! (As if that pun hasn't been made a thousand times before! XD)**

**TheAmazingQwerty: It was awesome! But I expected it to smell a little more 'turf'-like, if you know what I mean! ;)**

**WARNING: Insanely massive feels this chapter! I am not usually affected by feels and I was _crying_!**

Chapter 18

"Alright guys," Wag's voice was deadly serious. "Once we get inside the demon civilization under the Void, stick to the plan."

"Right. The plan. I love the plan," Linden muttered, earning an annoyed glare from Wag.

"Everybody ready?" Dec, Linden, and the wizards all nodded. "Then hold on. We're about to be teleported into the Void. Tom's magic will protect us, but only for a limited amount of time. Once there, Linden, you come with us. We'll distract and kill as many demons as possible. Dec, find Ryley and get him out of there."

"Got it," Dec nodded. He grasped Twisted's shoulder, ready to be teleported below the bedrock. Twisted gave him a comforting smile before focusing his attention back on Wag.

"On the count of three," Wag glanced at Tom, who nodded. "One… two… three!"

Dec closed his eyes, feeling the rush of teleporting along with an unusual freezing sensation. He blinked, and found himself teetering on the very edge of a bedrock spire.

The air around him was musty and thick, and small star particles drifted around in the inky black nothingness. The bedrock layer of the world was just barely visible, high above them.

They were in the Void.

"Go!" Wag hissed to Dec, hauling him away from the edge. Dec stumbled, then nodded, running off to find Ryley. On his path, he noticed several domes made out of bedrock where he guessed the demons lived. A small square stone cube caught his eye and Dec ran towards it, noticing the three demons perched on top.

A lightning flash of blue magic made them vaporize instantly before Dec reached them and he inwardly smiled, marveling at the wizard's work. He climbed on top of the cube as quickly and quietly as he dared, snatching up a key ring from a hook on the wall and lifting a heaav iron trapdoor away from an opening.

Dec jumped down into the stone dungeon, looking around wildly. He gasped when he saw Ryley, who was curled up on the floor and tightly bound in heavy chains that were wrapped all around his body.

"Ryley!" Dec screamed, rushing over to his friend. Ryley remained still and silent. Dec whimpered when he got closer to Ryley as his old servant's wounds became clear.

Ryley's back was a bloody mess, repeated lashes from a whip torn deep into his skin. His breathing was shallow and there was a cut across his right eye, most likely infected. His legs were laced with deep burns, the skin scorched black.

And... oh Dianite. Ryley had always been scrawny but now... he was nothing but bones. He clearly hadn't eaten anything since before he was captured, which according to Linden, was well over a week ago. His face was pale and gaunt and even in his unconscious state, his hands were trembling.

Tear streaks had washed away some of the dirt and grime on Ryley's cheeks. His hood and bandana were missing, and his shirt was torn to the extent of being nothing more than mere rags.

In other words, Ryley looked like he was dead.

"Oh, Ryley," Dec choked, kneeling beside his friend. He placed a hand over Ryley's chest, blinking back tears when he only felt a faint beating. He slowly took the key ring off his belt and unlocked the iron padlocks, gently lifting the chains away from Ryley.

Ryley whimpered slightly, still not moving. The thick chains had left shallow scars across his skin and Dec had to struggle not to wail aloud. Ryley seemed so broken, so fragile; it felt like the slightest movement could make him shatter into dust.

Dec cautiously placed his hand on Ryley's back, trying to avoid the ravaged skin as much as possible. Ryley shuddered, but didn't wake up, his eyes remaining tightly closed. Dec gently picked Ryley up bridal-style, his wounded friend feeling lighter than a feather in his arms. He slowly carried Ryley up out of the dungeon, being careful not to jostle him.

"Did you find him?" Wag flew into Dec's line of sight, his silvery eyes wide with worry. "Is he - oh... oh no..." Wag murmured when he caught sight of Ryley, limp in Dec's arms.

"Get us out of here," Dec rasped. "Get the others and get us out of here."

Wag nodded wordlessly and flew out of sight, shooting down a few demons with his wand as he passed. Dec watched, tears brimming in his eyes, as the small star particles of the Void drifted past his face, glowing ever so faintly.

Ryley seemed even smaller in Dec's arms, with his face tilted to the black empty sky. With his hood gone, his shaggy black hair was left to be ruffled by the strong wind blowing through the depths of the Void. A small silver wisp of magic curled by, brushing past the cut over Ryley's eye.

Ryley sighed softly and Dec glanced down at him, eyes widening in wonder as he saw the cut slowly heal itself, the blood disappearing. Apparently the magic had had healing properties.

Which was good because Ryley's breathing was coming slowly - way too slowly. It seemed as though it might stop any second. Dec could only assume that between the combined torture of pain and starvation, Ryley was left with an illness that was slowly killing him.

The thought made Dec even more urgent to get out of the Void and he almost cried with relief when he saw Linden and the wizards come running towards him, all bloodstained and all panting heavily.

"Ryley!" Linden cried as soon as she spotted Ryley lying limp in Dec's arms. "No!"

Dec watched, trying to hold back tears as Linden rushed over to them, her eyes filled with fear. "He's still alive," Dec croaked. "But I don't know for how much longer. We need to get him out of here."

"I'll carry him," User whispered softly. Dec couldn't help but notice that out of all the wizards, User was the least bloody, yet he seemed the most shaken. Dec wondered briefly if there was something wrong with User, but his worry for Ryley shoved that thought aside.

User gently took Ryley from Dec's arms, holding him easily. Matt grasped Dec's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile, but Dec could see the worry in the wizard's eyes.

"He'll be fine," Matt sounded as if he was trying to reassure himself as well as everyone else. "Tom c – can heal him." He glanced to Tom and the blue-cloaked wizard looked up, his gaze troubled.

"I don't know," Tom murmured grimly. "But we need to get him up to the surface right now. From what I can tell, being in the Void is only killing him faster."

"Alright everyone," Wag swallowed nervously. "Just imagine yourself in Dec's house. Linden, since you've never been there before, hold on to someone so we don't end up leaving you behind."

Linden nodded tersely, and with an obvious reluctance, grasped Dec's hand. Dec closed his eyes, listened for the slight swish of teleporting, and opened his eyes to find himself back in his courtyard.

Dec had to use every ounce of restraint not to wail. In the bright sunlight, Ryley looked even sicker than back in the Void. He was deathly pale, with dark circles under his eyes. The warmth of the sun didn't seem to be making any difference, as he was still shivering.

"Get him to a bed now!" Tom snapped, startling Dec out of his horrified trance. User nodded quickly, walking swiftly over to the stairs as fast as he dared without dropping Ryley.

Time seemed to barely move. Dec watched on as User laid Ryley down on Dec's bed, and at Tom's instruction, turning the young man over onto his stomach. Tom had quickly applied a salve to Ryley's savaged back, covering it with lightweight bandages. That major wound taken care of, Tom had turned to the more urgent problem - the poison. At that point, Tom shooed everyone out of the room, insisting that he didn't want the healing magic to affect the wrong person.

Being in the Void for so long had poisoned Ryley. Whenever he drew in a breath it was hoarse and ragged, clattering in his chest.

It was almost more than Dec could bear, watching his friend suffer.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Tom opened the door to Dec's bedroom. The wizard looked about ready to collapse, but he nodded that it was okay for them to come in.

Dec wasted no time in rushing to Ryley's side. This time, he was not able to stop from sobbing in despair.

Ryley looked no better, and his breathing was even fainter than before. The scars on his back were oozing blood again, and he was letting out small whimpers, twitching in his unconscious state.

"I'm sorry," Tom murmured. "I had to put him into an alternate mental dimension between life and death. If I hadn't, the magic would have killed him straight out. It's too soon to tell if he'll ever wake up."

Tears trickled down from Dec's eyes as he gently picked up Ryley's limp hand. Linden was watching on, her hand pressed over her mouth and her eyes glistening with tears. The wizards all stood back silently in a group, their heads bowed.

"Ryley," Dec whispered. "I - I'm so sorry. We - I should have come sooner."

Ryley gave no response that he had heard, remaining as deathly silent as before.

**NOOOO! RYLEY!**

**Random Observation: Did anyone catch the _Heroes of Olympus_ reference at the beginning of the chapter?**


	19. Lost

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,111 words. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 19

It had been a week, and Ryley showed no signs of improvement.

Tom had been checking on him daily and he always said the same thing about Ryley condition: 'It's too soon to tell.'

Linden stared at Ryley's gaunt, lifeless face. She had long since cried her eyes dry and she ate little. Dec was rapidly giving up hope, but Linden held fast to her belief that Ryley would recover.

He had to recover.

He couldn't just die.

Right?

Linden glanced back down to where Ryley's hand was resting in her own. She squeezed his hand, her fingers tracing over his pale skin.

"Ryley," She whispered. "Why won't you wake up?" Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes, letting grief overwhelm her for a few seconds. She couldn't deal with this. She was supposed to be tough and never show weakness.

But here, with Ryley ill like he was, she was an emotional wreck.

"Has anything happened?" Linden didn't bother lifting her head when she heard Dec's voice from the doorway.

"Nothing," Linden answered, her voice dull and drained. "It's just the same."

Dec slowly walked into the room, sitting down in a chair that had been dragged to the side of the bed. "Tom told me he's probably not going to wake up."

"What?" Linden's head jerked up, her eyes filled with panic. "He has to wake up! He has to!"

Dec shook his head, avoiding Linden's gaze. "Ryley's not getting better. He's suffering, Linden. It may be easier for him – for all of us – if we – if we," Dec cut himself off, wiping some tears away.

"No! We can't believe that! We have to believe he'll wake up!" Linden's vision blurred with tears again and she blinked.

"I hate to shake your faith Linden, but it's true. If Ryley won't recover, it will be the best thing for all of us. I would hate to see him living in pain," Dec whispered hoarsely. "I could ask Tom. I think he – he would agree."

"I don't. I don't agree," Linden choked. "I haven't ever had a friend like Ryley before and I'm not going to give up on him so easily just because he's in a stupid coma! I am going to stay by his side until he wakes up and you can't stop me," Linden turned back to Ryley, well aware that Dec was staring at them sorrowfully. She brushed a bit of Ryley's dark hair out of his eyes, blinking back tears.

"Linden," Tom's gentle voice sounded from outside the bedroom. He stepped in, stumbling a bit. He had been exhausting his magical energy trying to save Ryley, only to no avail. "I know it's hard for you right now. But you need to eat. You haven't eaten anything in over two days."

"Two days?" Linden frowned. "I didn't realize."

"Apparently," Tom murmured. "Come on. Dec will watch over Ryley for a bit."

Linden glanced at Dec, who nodded. "I'll call you if anything changes, even though nothing probably will," Dec promised. "Now go on. There should be some bread down in the storage room."

Linden stood up shakily, her legs sore from not being used for so long. She let Tom lead her downstairs, almost limping down the spiraling slabs.

Tom grabbed a loaf of bread out of a chest and handed it to Linden. She accepted it with a grateful nod and took a bite, chewing slowly as the familiar taste fully registered.

The bread was soft, but it a had a light, sweet glaze. She remembered eating this kind of bread before.

It was Ryley's special bread.

Linden closed her eyes. The bread suddenly tasted like ash in her mouth and she set the loaf down. Tom gave her a confused look but she shook her head despairingly.

_Please_, Linden thought. _Please, in the name of all the gods, let him wake up._

XxX

_Ryley was walking._

_He had been walking for days, even though there was nothing beneath his feet. It was all just a dull gray-lilac colour, with the occasional dark gray swirl. There were no shadows or sources of light, but it all just remained kind of dim._

_Ryley reached out and ran his fingers through one of the swirls. It didn't feel like anything, but it sent a slight tingle running up his arm._

_Ryley blinked, withdrawing his hand. He couldn't remember anything before he came here. He knew that he had lived somewhere before this dull dimension, and he knew there were other people, but he couldn't think of where he lived or who those people were._

_It was all just a blank space. There were no memories of feelings. No memories of pain._

_There was no pain or comfort in this place. There was no happy or sad. There was no hot or cold. It was neutral and peaceful._

_Ryley thought this whole dimension seemed fake. But he didn't know how he get out of it. He hadn't seen any portals and there didn't appear to be any other way out._

_Ryley tilted his head as he noticed something in the distance. He walked swiftly over to it, stalking through the gray swirls._

_It was a girl, standing with her hand stretched out to Ryley. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was twisted into an odd half-smile. She was wearing a gold chain necklace that gleamed in the dim light._

_Ryley frowned, stopping a few paces away from the girl. She seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't think of where he had seen her._

_The way she was reaching out to him though – it was almost as if she was inviting him to come with her. Ryley wasn't sure if he should take her hand though and warily stepped back._

_But maybe this is what he had been hoping for. Maybe this girl – whoever she was - was his way out of here. She seemed friendly, but she also seemed as though she didn't belong here._

_Ryley thought about it for a long time, and throughout the passing minutes, the girl waited, still smiling. Not once did she move and she kept her eyes closed._

_"Who are you?" Ryley whispered to the girl. The girl didn't answer, but her smile appeared to grow._

_Ryley blinked again, glancing around. This girl was the only thing here in this dimension. And she just seemed so familiar, he couldn't help but think that she meant something._

_Ryley studied the girl's face carefully. She looked so at peace that it seemed like he could trust her._

_So without any more hesitation, Ryley reached out and grabbed the girl's hand._

**...I literally just realized that there's only one more chapter after this! XD It completely slipped up on me!  
><strong>

**Random Observation: I've been watching Tom (Syndicate) stream for a good portion of this afternoon. And I decided to pass along this message: Tom has set a goal for himself and all of his viewers - he wants everyone to donate to a charity for Motor Neurone disease (You can find links on his Twitter) and his goal is to reach 133,337 pounds donated. Now, I know not all of you can donate, but those who can, it's a great cause and please do consider it at least! Thank you!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: Sorry 'bout that!**

**RusYRP: I think it was House of Hades, but I'm not sure. It may be Mark of Athena. And yes, I felt so bad for Dec too! *cries* I'M SORRY, EVERYONE!**

**DiamondScribe: Whoa. And I was so sure you would at least get upset... maybe after so many times of feels you've just grown used to it! XD**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: *sings Tom's feels chant* Thanks!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: I saw _everything_! Well, maybe not everything, but I saw many cool things! Also, it won't be long now before we're going more into what happened to User!**

**Whispstar: Imagine having to edit it... it was torture every time! And thanks!**


	20. Reunited

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,056 words. This story has 24,347 words in total. NOTE: I do not own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 20

The first thing Ryley became aware of was someone holding his hand.

Ryley slowly opened his eyes, noting the sunlight streaming into the room. Linden was asleep on a chair beside the bed, still gently holding his hand. Ryley blinked, looking around.

He was in Dec's house, clearly, but he had no clue how he got there. Dec himself was nowhere to be seen, but there were faint clattering noises coming from downstairs.

"Linden?" Ryley whispered. Linden sighed in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Ryley slowly sat up, wincing as he moved. He had obviously been lying in the bed for a long time.

Ryley smiled, carefully pulling his hand away from Linden. He eased himself over to the other side of the bed, resting his feet on the floor. Ryley grabbed the edge of the bedside dresser and pulled himself to his feet, shaking badly.

He took a hesitant step forwards, still gripping onto the dresser tightly. Ryley gasped quietly as he nearly collapsed, sitting back down on the bed. Linden murmured something in her sleep and Ryley froze. The girl fell silent again and Ryley breathed out a silent sigh of relief.

He wasn't ready for everyone to notice him yet. He wanted to have time to reorient himself to this world.

All that remained of the torture he had gone through was faint scars. Ryley frowned. Even if he had been unconscious for months, which he doubted, there was no way his wounds could have healed so quickly. The only way he could have been healed like this was by magic.

Ryley glanced up as he heard someone walking up the stairs. He quickly lay back down and closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep. Ryley listened as the person entered the room.

"Linden," Dec's voice murmured. Ryley had to stop himself from springing to his feet when he heard how upset Dec sounded. Linden shifted and yawned, waking up. "Are you ready? Tom's downstairs and he – he's says now would be the best time if ever."

"I – I don't want to do this," Linden choked. "B – but I guess I have t – to, right?"

"It's the only way," Dec whispered. "Now come on. Tom didn't want us to be around when it – when it happens."

Ryley realized what they were talking about as their footsteps faded away. They still thought he wasn't going to recover, and they thought the best thing to do was to… kill him.

Ryley gasped, snapping his eyes open. Suddenly, he regretted not revealing his consciousness but he felt the chance to redeem himself when he heard a lighter pair of footsteps walking up the stairs.

Tom walked into the room, his head tilted downwards. He didn't notice Ryley staring at him, and lifted his wand, making small sobbing noises.

"Tom!" Ryley cried. "Stop!"

The wizard jerked his head up, eyes wide. His mouth dropped open, and he stared at Ryley in utter shock.

"You're awake!" Tom cried, standing stock still. "What the hell, Ryley? When did you wake up?"

"Before Dec brought Linden out," Ryley confessed, swallowing down his nervousness. "I – I needed time to get used to being back in this dimension before everyone knew I was conscious."

Tom was silent for a long time, just staring at Ryley in what seemed to be disbelief. Finally, he hurled himself forwards, wrapping Ryley in a tight hug.

"We thought you were gonna die," Tom whispered. "You were poisoned and you had so many wounds. I had to put you in a dimension between life and death just so I could heal you with magic."

"Well, I'm awake now," Ryley smiled, hugging Tom back. "Thanks to you, I'm alive."

"But it was all of us who rescued you," Tom pulled away. "Dec and Linden got the wizards together and we teleported down to the Void to get you out." Tom then launched into an explanation of what had happened during the rescue and the week after.

"Tom?" Ryley glanced at the doorway. Linden stood there, tears glistening in her eyes. She hadn't noticed Ryley yet. "Is it – it over yet?"

"Linden," Ryley called. The girl froze, locking her eyes on him. "I missed you."

Linden didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then she walked slowly over to Ryley, her steps slow and hesitant. "Are you really alive?" she whispered.

Ryley nodded, picking Linden's hands in his own. "You were the girl," he realized with a start. "You were a girl I saw in that other dimension."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Linden murmured. "But I just know you're alive." And with that, she leaned forwards and gave Ryley a kiss. "I love you."

Ryley, surprised at first, eventually melted into Linden loving embrace, at peace with the world once again.

"I love you too."

XxX

_Epilogue_

Ryley sauntered through the ice spikes biome with Linden just ahead of him. They had been travelling by foot for some days now, since neither of them had horses anymore.

Ryley had finally recovered enough and had made the decision to travel with Linden wherever she may go. Dec had accepted that that was the path Ryley was meant to take, though that didn't stop tears from brimming up in their eyes when they said goodbye.

'I'll visit,' Ryley had promised, hugging Dec tightly. 'And no matter what, you'll always be my best friend.'

Ryley sometimes felt a twinge of homesickness, but it was so faint that it was usually ignored. In the meantime, he and Linden had grown closer and closer.

Ryley suddenly paused, narrowing his eyes. Linden slid to a halt, glancing back at him in confusion. Ryley slipped his bow off his back and nocked an arrow, aiming at something behind an ice spike.

There was a quick scurrying noise, but the arrow flew through the air as swift as wind, striking its target. A large, bat-like shape fell to the ground, dead, and landed in the snow with a soft crunch. Ryley turned back to Linden and grinned.

"You know what that was?" He asked, starting to walk again.

"Of course," Linden responded, falling in beside him.

"It means I can finally be freed from my curse once and for all," Ryley smiled widely. "And live a happy life with you."

**AW YEA! A HAPPY ENDING!**

**Random Observation: Sorry guys, but the next story coming out has been changed - it won't be about User, but rather a pair that I think no one has really focused on in the world of Mianite... and I'll give you a hint, I've not written any stories about them before!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Here's the chapter!**

**DiamondScribe: The original plan was actually to kill Ryley in the epilogue... then I realized I needed his character for a one-shot so I could kill him then! XD**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: Oh... well at least he didn't die! XD**

**Redpikmanred: Sorry, but I made a vow never to post any Warriors/PJO content on this account. I have enough of that on my Graystorm account! XD But I can't wait to see yours!**

**RusYRP: Actually, this ended up being a happy outcome... even though Ryley still had to say goodbye to Dec. But more on what happens after this later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, guys! I don't think I've ever been able to hit 100+ reviews on a twenty chapter story before! Thanks so much! *hugs all* YA'LL ARE THE BEST! And I promise - a Mianite Collection one-shot coming on January 31st!<strong>

**And I'm going to keep passing this message along until Tom (Syndicate) reaches his goal, because it's a great cause that everyone needs to be aware of: Tom has set a goal for himself and all of his viewers - he wants everyone to donate to a charity for Motor Neurone disease (You can find links on his Twitter) and his goal is to reach 133,337 pounds donated. Now, I know not all of you can donate, but those who can, it's a great cause and please do consider it at least! Thank you! #CookingwithSyndicate #RIPchicken  
><strong>


End file.
